Prisoner of Circumstance
by AislingIsobel
Summary: One of the most dangerous wizards had escaped to find Harry Potter, but not only Harry. Dahlia Dumbledore was on his list, he had been obsessed with her since she was a child, he loved her, coveted her, needed her. She and Harry were the reason for his escape. He had to get to them. 2nd in the series featuring Dahlia Dumbledore.
1. A Rivalry Deepens

**Author's note -** Off to a good start already. I have been thinking about this story since before I finished with Gilderoy. Sirius Black has taken hold of me like a certain Asgardian trickster and won't let go.

 **Shout outs:**

 _ **Alex** _ \- I love you lady! Thank you for helping me with everything from personal to writing advice and praise. I appreciate you!

 _ **So onto Azkaban, please enjoy, read and review!**_

* * *

Albus looked at his niece sleeping soundly, curled up in the lap of Sirius Black with a slight but content smile on her face. He had transformed from his canine form after the girl fell asleep, stroking her hair lightly, and humming a lullaby to keep her asleep. Black wore a grin that could only be brought about by the professor's niece. It was one of pure happiness, affection, and love; the bond the two had formed over the years was tight knit and they had become almost inseparable. Both had found solace and light in the other, but it worried Dumbledore. Dahlia was a child, barely 9 years old and Sirius was in his early 20's. He let the girl sleep for now and would discuss his concerns with Sirius at a later date, there was no use in disturbing the peace they had found.

As Albus wandered off, someone else lingered. Severus Snape had formed a bond with the child as well, she held a sharp mind and keen wit that allowed her to keep up with the young and adept wizard and she was half his age. He envied the bond that Dahlia had formed with Sirius and to an extent Remus Lupin. Snape felt it was more meaningful and often coveted the look she gave Black to be directed at him. It felt as if his heart was split in two due to his lingering feelings for Lily Potter which only complicated and intensified how he felt for Dumbledore's niece the longer he was around the child with colorful silken locks. The dark haired wizard stared intently at the couple, longing to be the comfort she sought in Sirius.

With Lily and James Potter in hiding, Dahlia was the sole focus of Snape's obsessive mind. Albus had tasked him with watching over his niece when Sirius wasn't around. The time he spent with her made him feel less estranged as this bright and lovely child accepted him with no qualms as to his former association with the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters. As she was now a person of interest for Voldemort he would keep her safe even if it cost him his life. Dumbledore had only shared that information with him to keep the others in the dark was strategic and Albus felt he could trust Snape. Aberforth had trusted Albus with Dahlia's safekeeping when the whispers that Voldemort was searching for her started. The only conclusion that could be drawn was Dahlia's parentage is what raised Voldemort's interest in her.

Dahlia shivered in Sirius' lap which snapped up Snape's attention as Black re-lit the fire and consoled the child cuddling her closer to his chest. Her response was a contented sigh as she nuzzled further into the wizard. The two rivals locked eyes for a moment, both of them knowing what the girl meant to the other, it wasn't a secret, at least Sirius' feelings. Despite Snape's attempts at concealing the way he felt about her, Black knew.

"She is safe in my keeping Snape," he addressed the lanky wizard, Black's voice spat out the last name like poison.

Severus sneered at the wizard, "Hardly," he scoffed, "can't even keep her warm next to a fire."

"Don't you have an explosion to get caught in Snivellus," the mile wide smirk on his face burned into Snape's eyes.

Dahlia roused a bit, "Sirius," her soft voice was dreamy and half asleep.

"Yes my darling," he whispered softly to running his fingers through her purple hair.

"Apologize to Severus," she stated, the order was soft as she drifted off to sleep again but it was firm.

A smile crossed Sirius' face that made his deep blue eyes sparkle, "Of course little love," he gently kissed the top of her head before addressing Snape, "My apologies Severus." The apology was in fact genuine.

Snape seemed to revel in Black taking orders from a child and grinned almost evilly at his rival. It quickly dropped when he realized he would have folded to her gentle command even quicker than Sirius had. The thin wizard turned from the couple and stomped off to sulk, it seemed he would forever be alone; first Lily lost to that showboating Potter and now Dahlia to that dog in wizard's clothing.


	2. Young Love

**Author's note -** AH! Thank you all so much! I'm enjoying the hell out of this story and I have two chapters to show for it, working on chapter 4 as we speak!

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **Rebekah -** Thank you my beautiful cousin! You have helped so much with just reading and being there for me, it means the world to me and I'm overjoyed that you love Dahlia and Sirius as much as I do!

 **Alex -** What would I do without you?! Probably be a huge ball of anxiety! Thank you for all the time and effort you put into our conversations and being just as excited as I am for my story!

 **angelroe20 -** I hope that you continue to like the story. Thank you again for the review, it is greatly appreciated!

 **Amazeballs96, AnnAeris, Missteag, flaymecloser, something526, sydnie-renee, angelrose20, and Tingting26021996 -** Thank you for following, adding as a favorite, or both! I hope you all continue to enjoy it!.

 _ **Well here are chapters 2 and 3, as always please enjoy, read, and review, would love to hear from you!**_

* * *

"I'm concerned Sirius," Dumbledore addressed the young wizard in the privacy of the den with Remus Lupin as a cushion to soften the blow of Dahlia leaving.

Confusion worked over Black's handsome features, "About what Albus?"

The professor paused for several moments, pacing the well worn rug beneath him, his silvery rope belt almost dragging the floor. Dumbledore stopped his movement and without turning to Sirius he said, "Dahlia."

This was all that was needed to be said and it seemed to draw out all of the breath in the young wizard. There was growing concern of the child and the Marauder's relationship and its nature that was felt throughout the Order. Several members had been wondering if his focus would be lost if he continued to be distracted by Dahlia. Sirius' hands dropped to his sides as he looked to Remus who nodded telling Black he shared the same concern as Dumbledore.

"I'm only trying to protect her," he argued, but the three wizards knew it was more than that.

Dumbledore turned, his face deep in thought, "We all know you would protect her with your life Sirius, but the infatuation you've developed is what's disquieting." He started pacing again, his robes swishing around his feet as he walked, "She's a child," his words seemed to echo throughout the small room and reverberated inside Black. Dumbledore continued before Sirius could form words, "I've spoken to her father and we feel that it's best she be sent away from here until Voldemort is defeated."

"That could take years," Sirius stated, his voice growing in volume and shock soaked into it. Not just a fear of losing Dahlia but that she would forget him.

"Yes and in those years she would mature and blossom," Remus added calmly trying to get his friend to understand the importance of her leaving. He had never seen Sirius happier and while he wanted his friend to remain that way, Dahlia needed to be able to be child and explore who she was and who she would be without Sirius around.

"Would she be safe," trepidation flooded Black's usually steady manner.

Dumbledore stopped his pacing once more turning to the young wizard, "Yes, her father and I have talked about her sending her away for schooling. I have pulled some strings with the Beauxbatons' head mistress and Dahlia has been admitted, she can attend next term." The confidence in his tone helped settle the uneasy air.

A light laugh pushed through Sirius, "Certainly a bright child," he said cheerfully crossing his arms over his chest. Remus nodded to his friend smiling at the truth of the statement, she certainly had a genuine aptitude for magic.

There was a quiet understanding between the three wizards about Dahlia's fate and it had been discussed with Aberforth; all the pieces were in place to keep her safe and away from the impending fray. All seemed satisfied when the door to the study almost exploded inward spilling Rubeus Hagrid into the room. He was sweating, breathing heavily, and looked terrified.

"He's foun' 'em," he panted out.

There was no need to explain who "he" was. Voldemort found both the Longbottoms and the Potters. The Order had been betrayed. Sirius flew into a rage; he knew who had deceived them all. Black pushed his way through the massive shape of Hagrid only to run into the lilac haired child. His anger melted into fear as he saw her face. Once Voldemort was through with the Potters and the Longbottoms he'd be gathering his forces and coming for this sweet and innocent girl that he loved more than life itself.

Hagrid's jaunt to find Dumbledore frightened the child, it read clear on her face as she looked at Sirius trembling and almost in tears. He pulled her into a protective embrace holding her head against his heart, "No need to be afraid Dahlia, I will always protect you," he told her softly.

The child clung to the handsome wizard still shaking, "But I am Sirius," she admitted, her voice meek and saturated with fear.

"You trust me little love," he asked her gently. She nodded which brought a smile to his striking face, "then you have nothing to fear as I have said so," he kissed her forehead. "Stay with your uncle and I promise that I will always return for you." He lifted her anxious face to his locking his deep blue eyes with her pale irises swimming with emotion, "I love you Dahlia," he confessed quietly.

Dahlia buried her face into his shoulder, "I love you too Sirius," she responded, her tiny voice muffled by his coat.


	3. Betrayed

Sirius had never heard sweeter words than what this child just confessed to him several emotions flooded his body as he cradled the girl to his chest. How they both fell would be explored at a later date, when she was old enough to understand. Black carried the girl into the study setting her down and she ran to Dumbledore clutching onto his silver robes nearly underneath them. Sirius frowned having to leave her in all the chaos that erupted after Hagrid gave the grim announcement. He made a frantic search for Snape but he couldn't be found. He may not have liked or trusted Severus but he knew that Dahlia would be safe in his care. Too much time was wasted trying to find the thin wizard and there was no time to waste. Sirius bolted to his enchanted motorcycle and took off to where Lily and James had been hiding.

The Order made the necessary precautions, ready for Voldemort's forces and whatever they would throw at them. Dahlia seemed to be caught in the crossfire; wizards and witches running around in fright but determined to be prepared and fight. She was almost trampled by the frantic actions whirling around her when Hagrid picked her up and carried her to safety of her room.

"Sta' put lass," he said softly and turned to leave.

"Hagrid," her small voice met his ears and he turned. She cast her eyes down when the gentle giant turned, not knowing how to say what she wanted.

Hagrid understood, he took her petite hands in his, "I'll ma'e sure he fin's ya," Rubeus' tone was gentle and quiet and it filled Dahlia with comfort.

The giant left the room and whether it was the excitement she had got caught in the middle of or the comfort that Sirius had brought to her earlier but she collapsed to the soft bed beneath her. She was woken several hours later by loud voices. Spells were being cast, there was a fight going on outside her room. Sparks of all different colors flashed in the crack of the bottom of the door; her pale blue eyes grew wide as the voices got closer and louder. The small child cowered in the corner of her bed hoping they would pass by her room. She had no way of knowing if Sirius had come back or if her uncle was safe or anyone else in the Order. They may not have told her but she knew when she was moved from her home that the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were looking for her.

The door blasted open and in spilled three Death Eaters. Dahlia tried to become one with the wall hoping they wouldn't see her. She had never been so scared watching the tall figures clad in black from head to toe searched the room, getting closer to her by the second. The tip of an illuminated wand lit up the bed and with it her cowering figure.

"Ah, at last," the figure said, his voice was smooth as glass but it was sinister as the wizard got closer flanked by the other two. The lead figure studied her, "Won't you be a prize for the Dark Lord, the niece of one of our greatest enemies in his clutches," the man said his voice still velvety and even. If she hadn't been so horrified it would have soothed her.

The three figures raised their wands ready to inflict pain and suffering on the 9 year old, "STUPEFY!"

Dahlia had her uncle's wand clasped in her hand hidden from view; he had given it to her before Hagrid confined her to her room, just in case. The purple haired child thought with all her might, "Protego," and without uttering a word the child conjured the shield charm and deflected the attack, knocking the three wizards to the floor just as Lupin and Alastor Moody bounded in.

Remus grabbed the child and bolted out the door; as Moody tried to round up the wizards but all of them disapparated before other reinforcements could arrive. Moody limped out of the room; both wizards looked at the child, impressed that she held them off, even if only a few moments, it gave them enough time to find her.

"What did you do," Remus asked her quietly, the question came out more accusatory than he had meant it.

She looked away from him as if she had done something wrong, she practiced with Sirius and Snape but knew she wasn't allowed to do magic until she was in school and then only at school. Turning her head to the two older wizards but not looking at them still gripping Albus' wand, "A shield charm," her tiny voice was barely audible.

A smile crawled onto Lupin's thin mustached mouth, "You did nothing wrong Dahlia, in fact that was more than impressive," a laugh was injected into his voice, "Sirius taught you?" The girl raised her eyes to the chocolate haired man and nodded. His smile got bigger, "Good girl," he reached into his vest pocket pulling out a foil covered rectangle handing it to her, "you deserve it, eat, it will calm you."

"We need to find Dumbledore," Moody scratched out, his rough voice and appearance looked and sounded worse for wear to the girl.

"He's not here?" Dahlia asked chewing the chocolate thoughtfully.

Remus turned back to the child, "No dear, he had other business to attend to." Lupin looked at Moody, concern in his deep brown eyes.

Albus was with Cornelius Fudge, they had arrested Sirius for betraying the Potters, killing 12 muggles, and Peter Pettigrew. Word had spread like wildfire that Sirius was responsible for the murders of James and Lily at the hand of Voldemort and the attempted murder of Harry, their 1 year old son. Neither wizard knew how to break the news to the child, it would surely devastate her as the wizard she loved most would be sentenced to life in Azkaban prison. No doubt he would have betrayed the Order further and sent Dumbledore's niece into Voldemort's clutches.

Aberforth rushed into the sanctuary calling her name with great urgency. Dahlia perked up at the sound of her father's voice running to him. She ran into his arms embracing him tightly, "Where's Albus?" she asked.

The younger Dumbledore sibling's face dropped slightly, "Come my dear daughter, we need to talk," he carried her to the study followed by Lupin and Moody. Dahlia's joy in seeing her father had dissipated with his grim look. The three wizards sat her down, trying to find some way to cushion the blow of the news about Sirius.

Her pale blue eyes darted from her father to Lupin to Moody and back again. "Where's Sirius?"

Aberforth knelt before the girl he had taken in, "He's not coming back Dahlia."

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Remus and Moody who avoided her gaze, "Why?" her voice was barely a squeak.

Her kind father was desperately trying to find the right words to explain this to the gentle girl. He took her hands in his, "He's betrayed us Dahlia, led the Dark Lord to James and Lily Potter, killed Peter Pettigrew and several muggles," the words halted out of his mouth as her expression sunk further and further into disbelief with each word.

"NO!" she screamed, tears furiously streaming down her face as her mouth trembled and shaking her head frantically, not wanting to believe her own father.

"Dahlia please," Aberforth begged, his voice firm causing her to hold her head still, "I know this is hard to hear, none of us want to believe it. He's been sent to Azkaban," the words fell like led in the room.

There was a deafening silence as the child processed the information. She had not heard a lot about Azkaban Prison but knew it was not a good place. She still could not believe that Sirius would betray or kill anyone, he was so kind. The girl hiccupped and sniffed from all her sobbing as she looked at her adoptive father. The creases in his face were showing his forehead was knitted together making his eyes pull together that the bright blue could barely be seen. As the weight of the news pounded around lilac haired child absorbing it, she just sat there in stunned silence; her eyes moved from the younger Dumbledore and were set in a blank stare. Aberforth tried to pull the girl into his arms but she resisted crying harder and ran from the room and into Snape.

Severus picked up the crying girl looking into the room that contained Lupin, Moody, and her father all giving him a grim look. No words were needed; Snape knew they had told her. The triumphant feeling that the thin dark haired wizard was expecting never came. All he could feel was sadness as Dahlia sobbed into his shoulder for her lost friend. He comforted her as well as he could carrying her back to his room that Albus had given him when he turned from Voldemort. Severus curled up with the child and they both wept until they fell asleep, both of them having lost someone they loved greatly.


	4. Promises, promises

_**Author's note -** _ So this is coming fast and furious along with further key plot points for further on down the road. I hope all of you are enjoying it so far, even if the relationship between a young Dahlia and Sirius is a bit creepy (sorry, was not my intention).

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **paulaa90 -** Thank you so much for your kind and thoughtful reviews, seriously made my day. Thank you also for the favorite and follow, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Toesef -** Thank you for your review! It means the world to me when my work is appreciated! I hope you like the continuation.

 **Alex -** You are a lifesaver girl, don't know what I would do without you to bounce ideas off of.

 **Crazy Devil Girl and BookFan5252 -** thank you for the follow!

 **Forgot to mention this on the first chapter but I do not own any part of Harry Potter book or movie series.**

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Dahlia had walked home in the summer sun. The day wasn't too hot and the sun felt good on her skin with just the right amount of breeze. It had been sometime since she had walked anywhere; using the Floo Network to get to her Ministry internship with Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts sector. Arthur's joy in all things muggle was refreshing, however she was interning with Kingsley Shacklebot an Auror while the Weasleys were in Egypt on holiday. Interning at the Ministry kept her mind off of Severus, however that did not mean it kept her off his mind.

Everyday when she got back to Aberforth's bar in Godric's Hollow there was either a letter or a vase full of flowers with pages of apologetic words. It didn't make her want to stop assisting at Hogwarts but it was enough to make her not want to talk to Snape. It was embarrassing and frankly every time she saw another package from him angered her. If he'd just let it go so could she. It was surprising that she didn't cry on her uncle or father's shoulder but rather that of Lockhart who in his weak minded state was the perfect blank slate to direct her frustrations on. He was doing better, working on a novel to see if anyone else had any other information on who Gilderoy had been, other than his exploits in the books he had previously put out which to Dahlia's amusement he found rather outlandish and boastful.

The lilac haired girl reached her father's pub and walked into the Hog's Head bar seeing the younger Dumbledore behind the bar now smiling that at her arrival. He stopped cleaning to embrace the young woman, "You're home early," he observed going back to wiping the bar down.

"The Ministry let us go early today, some kind of uproar," she said absentmindedly putting on her apron.

"Hmm," Aberforth mumbled.

"Daddy," Dahlia sighed, "Yes, I went to St. Mungo's but only to see if he was getting better," she protested as she laughed lightly.

"Does he remember your name?" a chuckle filled her father's voice.

Dahlia laughed, "It's about the only thing he remembers now." She picked up a broom to sweep the pub floor, "Do you have a copy of the Prophet? I couldn't find any in the city."

"Should be a copy in the office," he nodded in the direction of his office located in the back of the bar.

She hugged her father once more and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Father," she said softly.

"Something came for you while you were out, it should be on the desk," Aberforth said continuing to clean.

Dahlia entered the small room filled with open ledgers, quills, ink pots, and parchment everywhere; she chuckled a bit, like father like daughter. She saw the pale purple primroses in an old vase, it sparked a faded memory but she just wrote it off as Severus trying to get back in her good graces after what happened last year at school. Dahlia made a face at the flowers and sighed just wishing he'd leave her be for a moment.

The scene even replayed as she searched the desk for the newspaper. He called her Lily! Her face flushed hot with anger but it dropped almost immediately. Letting out a sigh, she rummaged through the parchment on the desk when she saw the tri-folded newspaper and grabbed it. Flipping it forward she screamed and dropped the paper to the ground. Her body trembling with alarm as she looked at the vase again, she knew who exactly those flowers were form and they weren't from Severus.

* * *

"They're called promises?" Dahlia innocently asked Sirius as he handed her the pale purple blooms that resembled her hair.

The young and charming wizard laughed kneeling to the child, "Primroses, but you can take them as a promise that I will always be around for you," he smiled stroking the side of her face.

The young girl threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you Sirius," her voice filled with joy.

Black saw her uncle waving them in, "Enough sunshine for today little love, time to study," he flashed a charismatic smile at the child before kissing her cheek.

* * *

Aberforth ran into the office, "What happened child?" All Dahlia could do was shake her head as she pointed to the paper on the ground. The younger Dumbledore followed her wide eyes and shaking finger to the Prophet on the floor.

There in sepia tones read the headline: "Have you seen this wizard?" with a moving and screaming picture of Sirius Black holding his Azkaban prison number.

The door opened to the pub before either one could say anything the deep and concerned tones of Hogwarts headmaster filled the building, "Dahlia."

Aberforth escorted his daughter out to meet her uncle, "She's here Albus." He sat her down at the closest table and Albus sat across from her.

"He's escaped," her voice still filled with shock, "how?"

"That we don't know," Dumbledore stated. "Has he tried to contact you?"

Dahlia couldn't process what was happening, Sirius escaped. From Azkaban! That was impossible! Her eyes fixed on the corner of the room, looking past her uncle and father, not hearing the question. He had been here! He could have hurt her father! Rage built up inside the fear and confusion she was feeling but it evaporated. If he wanted to hurt him he would have, not bring her the 'promises'. She tried to put the pieces together and almost had it when her uncle's booming voice overtook her thought process.

"Dahlia," Albus said loudly to snap her out of the trance.

The teaching assistant shook her head and with it the puzzle collapsed, "He brought me flowers," her voice was hollow and vacant.

Both Dumbledore siblings were taken back. Aberforth looked to his office; the flowers were on the doorstep after she had gone to the Ministry. Her father looked at his brother, wondering if she would be safer with him rather than at the school.

"Perhaps my dear niece you should stay in the safety of the Hollow this year," Albus suggested.

"Albus," Dahlia scolded, "I'd be safer at Hogwarts than I would in Godric's Hollow. He came to the Hog's Head, he knows I'm here. It's not known to him that I'm a teaching assistant."

They both took her words in and it made sense, "Very well, get your things and you'll stay in the castle until Black is apprehended."

Dahlia nodded, dashing to gather her trunk. The day's events replayed in her head trying to figure it all out. Sirius knew where she was; put the flowers on the pub's front step. Strange, why didn't he try to talk to her?

"Don't be silly Dahlia," she scolded herself softly, "if he had appeared you would have screamed and run in the other direction." Her head down in thought as she walked to the house she shared with Aberforth. "Or would I?"

The last thought made her stop mid-step; she was so close with the Marauder, inseparable. There was a bond they shared that went beyond their age difference, beyond magic, beyond comfort; it was deep and meaningful; as if it was meant to be. Dumbledore's niece still didn't believe that he had betrayed Lily and James or killed anyone despite evidence to the contrary. But did Sirius know that? Halloween, that horrible night was the last time she had seen him. It had been 12 years, why now? What had happened that made him escape? As she pushed herself forward every cherished and treasured thought of Sirius replayed itself. A grin etched its way onto her mouth, the love she felt for him came back practically ten fold, there would never be a day she didn't love Sirius Black.


	5. Words of Comfort

_**Author's note -**_ My brain is running away with me, I'm thinking ahead to Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, so I really need to either exorcise the writing demons by writing what I'm thinking or beat my brain to focus on Azkaban, so if there's a delay I apologize for my brain.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **HyoSonn -** I live for talking fangirl stuff with you and cannot wait until you send me your writing!

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** I love your story (GO READ IT NOW!) and I love that you ask for my advice and help. Thank for loving the last chapter and the suspense in it, I hope that you continue to like it.

 **NatyMVR** \- Thank you for following! I hope you continue to like it!

 **Sunday91 -** Than you for adding this story as a favorite!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was quiet. Dahlia didn't have a lot to say to Dumbledore and vice versa. The headmaster was concerned that she wanted to continue with her post, Sirius was undoubtedly looking for Harry and he would be at school. As much as he wanted to keep them both away from the castle, neither of them would stay away. The purple haired girl looked at her uncle, his blue eyes thin and forehead creased, deep in thought. She knew he didn't like her decision or the fact that Sirius Black knew had attempted to contact her.

"Uncle," she ventured quietly.

Albus looked at her, the concern melting from his features, "My apologies Dahlia, I only want to keep you safe."

"I know, but that is a luxury neither one of us has anymore."

It was a fact that both of them knew, with Voldemort's forces gaining more momentum it wouldn't be long before they came for her again. He looked at the girl he called family, never wanting to tell her who her father was and that he was the reason the Death Eaters were so bold that November morning. Little was known of her mother, other than her name and the fact she was Veela. Was this the reason Sirius was coming after her, trying to woo her and lure her into a false sense of security? Using their past relationship and trust to deceive her to her utter destruction? The thoughts that followed were too terrible to even consider and they folded in on one another like crashing waves.

"Who was appointed to DADA this year?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Remus Lupin," her uncle told her with a smile.

Dahlia beamed for a moment but it slightly dropped, Remus? Was that a wise choice, he and Sirius were close, part of the Marauders with James and Peter? Her thoughts drifted to the numerous adventures both had regaled on several occasions and all they got away with using the map they created. That map of theirs was legend, to hear tell of it, neither Sirius nor Remus knew what had happened to it after Filch confiscated it. Her smile returned, perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world having someone she knew and trusted close.

"When does he arrive, I'd love to chat with him," her words flowed out enthusiastically.

"Not until the start of term, unfortunately; he'll be coming in with the students," Albus told her. The Hogwarts headmaster leaned back in the cushioned bench, "Have you spoken to Severus?"

Dahlia sighed crossing her arms turning her head to glare out the window, "No," her voice was curt.

"What happened my dear," Albus asked, genuine concern flowed out of his words.

"He didn't tell you?" her arms fell to her sides again, she thought for sure that Severus would have told him or he would have 'known' like always.

"No Dahlia, I suspect he didn't want any more scrutiny from a Dumbledore," her uncle's mouth twitched into a smile.

The girl slumped forward resting elbows on knees and her face between her hands, "Oh, where to begin," she sighed out. "You know we kissed," she flitted her eyes to Albus and he nodded. "Well whatever you said to him after I left with Gilderoy made him avoid me. It wasn't until we were dismissed that he reached out to me. I was walking to my common room to get my trunk and he found me in the hall. We talked," she laughed sheepishly, "or rather I talked. He wouldn't really tell me why he had been avoiding me so I turned to walk away when he grabbed me and we kissed again." She paused letting her uncle absorb the information as she leaned back in the bench seat staring once more out the window at the passing scenery, "he called me Lily."

There was silence between the two. Dumbledore had cautioned Snape to sort out his feelings, but calling Dahlia 'Lily' cemented the fact he saw her only as a substitute for Harry's mother. Albus crossed the car and pulled his niece into a comforting embrace. Tears fell from her pale blue eyes as he held her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dahlia shook her head, "There was so much going on that I didn't want to burden you with any more," she cried harder.

Dumbledore placed a gentle kiss on her head, "You will never be a burden to me my dear niece, if there is anything you wish to discuss with me, no matter what is going on I will be available to you. Does Aberforth know?"

Dahlia nodded as she sniffed, "He read one of Snape's letters, profusely apologizing."

"He wrote to you?"

"And sent flowers, very un-Snape like," she smiled slightly.

"Indeed," Albus agreed sharing her smile.

"He wouldn't let me breathe, it was everyday," Dahlia lamented, "messages when I was at the Ministry and flowers when I got home. That's why I didn't think anything of the flowers from Sirius. I thought they were from Severus."

"How did you know they were from Black?"

Dahlia pulled away from her uncle, "They were primroses, or promises as we called them," she blushed a bit as a half smile found her mouth. "A mishearing of the name when I was little, but he said they could be a promise that he would always be there for me." There was a pause, "Am I in danger?"

Albus gazed at his niece who appeared so fragile in this moment, "I am hoping to not have to answer that question, but as you know Dahlia, there is danger in every mundane task."


	6. Implicit Instructions

_**Author's note** _ \- The writing demons have somewhat cleared, working on it. I am traveling to FL on Sunday for work, but should have chapter 7 up tomorrow but that might be it until I get back, of course we all know how that turned out when writing Gilderoy.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **paulaa90 -** Snape really can't catch a break, I'm trying to keep him in a good light, even if his and Dahlia's relationship is strained due to Sirius.

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for that wonderful review on their relationship, that's exactly how I wanted it to be viewed. Thank you again for all your help and hand holding, it is very much appreciated. Also Neagan...yummy! Thank you for the follow and favorite add too! LOVE YOU!

 **HyoSonn -** I get so excited that you're so excited for this. I love talking with you even just over text about the HUGE crush I have on Sirius Black at the moment. Thank you for dissuading my fears that Dahlia's turning into my other favorite OC. You're the best ever!

 **cherryshrimp005 -** Thank you for the follow!

 _ **As always, please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The train pulled to a stop, the Headmaster and his niece gathered their things as Dahlia's trunk was loaded onto the carriage pulled by creatures called Thestrals. Dahlia couldn't see them as she had never seen death, but her uncle and father could or so they claimed. With all things in the wizarding world, the lilac haired assistant wanted to interact with them. Every time she rode in the Thestral drawn carriage she would narrow her pale eyes, hoping for a glimpse of how they were described but never saw them. The ride up to the castle was short in the growing night, the air turning slightly chilled. Once they reached the entrance Filch took away her things to Ravenclaw tower as she greeted Professor Flitwick.

"Good to see you professor," she kneeled down to hug him.

"You as well Dahlia," he smiled at her kind gesture and returned it. Dahlia had been one of his favorite students and was overly proud she hailed from Ravenclaw, "see if you can't get your uncle to let me borrow you from Lupin this year," he winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do Professor," they looked at Dumbledore for a quick moment before Flitwick went chasing after the caretaker who would surely not get the riddle from the door knocker correct.

Albus nodded to his niece before finding his way to his office. The Headmaster's niece let out a breath, she was really home. She loved the Hollow but Hogwarts was her home. It was filled with so many memories and feelings, many of her firsts were in this castle. She wondered what would happen this year, not only with Remus teaching DADA, but with Sirius loose and then having to interact with Snape. The last of those happenings she was dreading the most, she didn't want to hurt him, but Dahlia was afraid she had by not returning or acknowledging anything Severus sent her. The only thing the young Ravenclaw was looking forward to was seeing Remus again and his ever so abundant supply of chocolate.

Dahlia laughed slightly as she walked further into the castle just taking in her stone surroundings. It would be a complete turn around from Gilderoy's classes as the kids would _actually_ learn things from Remus about the Dark Arts and defense, being a werewolf though would make it challenging at least once a month. As she happened to be his secondary Dahlia hoped that it would mean if he couldn't attend class that she would be able to prepare and teach lessons, giving the Ravenclaw a chance to prove to Albus how ready she was for anything.

The teaching assistant heard distant footsteps behind her and she turned to see Severus Snape walking toward her. He paused staring at her for several quiet moments and wearing an expression that read to be apologetic but there was a twinge of contempt mixed with it. His dark eyes were sparkling in the torch light as his black hair framed his face. The head of Slytherin house looked ten times more severe than the purple haired girl remembered. She wanted to look away, turn and walk away but she couldn't keep her pale blue eyes off of him. She never returned his post or gave any expression for his gifts over the summer; the guilt of these inactions glued her to the spot. Could he forgive the teaching assistant? He lurched forward several times like he wanted to approach the girl but thought better of it. Then he moved two steps closer to her when her uncle's voice called to him from behind a corridor.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out and then disappeared with the Potion's Master around the corner and into his office, no doubt to discuss what she confessed on the train.

"Headmaster," Snape said, his voice waivered, missing his chance to talk to Dahlia alone.

"As I'm sure you have figured out, I know what happened between you and my niece last year," Severus nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Albus raised his hand and continued. "Let her breathe," he advised the Slytherin teacher. "However that is not what I called you in to speak about. You have no doubt heard that Sirius Black has escaped and is currently at large?"

"Yes Headmaster," he said, there was an underlying rage to his voice.

"I want you to protect Dahlia at all costs, is that understood?"

"With my life," he stated truthfully. "What about Potter?"

Dumbledore started to pace, "I'll worry about Harry, you worry about Dahlia. He tried to contact her, left flowers on my brother's doorstep. I'm worried that he will try to get to her either at school or at Hogsmeade."

"You're letting her leave the grounds? Is that wise?" the question was full of shock which took over the anger he felt when Albus informed him that Black tried to contact her.

"I will not keep her locked in a tower to not experience what life has to offer. We tried that once before and it almost ended in tragedy," he stopped his pacing sitting behind his desk remembering how close the Death Eaters were to taking her. "I need to know that she will be watched over and if there is any attempt on her life or her safety is put at risk that you will protect her. I am putting my trust in you implicitly Severus."

"What about Lupin?" Snape sneered out the name.

"Remus will help but he cannot be with her or watch over her like you can. Either Black's arrest or his innocence will be proven; until one of those is done Dahlia is not safe."


	7. New Fears and Old Friends

_**Author's note -**_ So I leave on le business trip on Sunday, I thought that I had 3 chapters but I split into two. I hope that I'll have time to update, taking my laptop with me, but I make no promises. Only posting one of the two today, will more than likely post the next one tomorrow.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **paulaa90 -** Remus is Dahlia's friend, they're close, not as close as she and Sirius are but he's like a big brother to her. He'll see to it that no harm comes to her and she's not put in danger.

 **HyoSonn -** It makes me so happy that you connect to my characters like that! Makes me feel like such a great writer! I'm still waiting on your thoughts on those spoilers I sent you.

 **3 -** thank you for following and adding as a favorite. I hope you continue to like the story.

 _ **As always, please enjoy, read and review, would love to hear from all of you!**_

* * *

The last weeks of summer melted away in a blur. Nothing momentous or even remotely interesting happened and Dahlia, much like the other members of the teaching staff were grateful for that. Dahlia kept to herself the rest of the season, she spent most of it reading the Prophet hoping there would have been a sighting of Sirius close by, she didn't know why but her gut was telling her that they needed to speak, see each other again. She kept the paper from the day of his escape inside her robes at all times, looking upon it hoping that she'd be able to see him again, wanting that all she believed about the wizard was true; that he was innocent and there was some proof to that.

Dahlia met with her uncle before the students returned to go over an order from Fudge. As she walked she noticed Snape behind her, not close but close enough that she was within his eye line. The lilac haired girl pushed her rims up on her nose as she continued on, most likely Albus had asked the Potion's Master to watch after her since Sirius was loose and had already tried to contact her once. What she found odd was that he never spoke to her, just watched her got about her daily routine. Once she reached the Headmaster's office Snape slithered away.

"Dahlia," her uncle greeted her with a smile that made his eyes gleam as he pulled her into a hug.

"Miss Dumbledore," Fudge stood to greet his newest intern at the Ministry.

"Uncle," she returned his hug, "Minister Fudge," she gave him a nod.

"Sit dear," Albus led her to one of the chairs before his desk and Fudge took the other one. "Cornelius, please."

"Dahlia," the Minister started, pausing slightly not looking at her, trying to find the words.

"Yes, Minister," she said softly.

"With Black having escaped and on the run we have taken the precaution of having the Dementors from Azkaban patrol the outer grounds and into Hogsmeade searching for him," he informed her still not looking at Dumbledore's niece.

"Dementors, what about the students?" her voice took on a quickened pace as she addressed her uncle, sitting rigidly in the chair.

"I have granted the presence of the Dementors on the outer grounds only and will be cautioning all in attendance at Hogwarts to avoid them. They are not to set foot inside the grounds."

Dahlia looked between the two wizards, "Will they listen that's where I'm concerned. From what you've said Albus they can't differentiate between their quarry and the innocent."

"While that is true," Fudge admitted, "it is a risk the Ministry is willing to take to ensure the capture of Sirius Black."

Dahlia nodded, "Yes Minister."

Fudge smiled at her, "You will tell someone if he tries to contact you," she nodded as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze, "good, now I'll leave you to it Dumbledore." Fudge left, bowler in his hands leaving Dahlia and her uncle.

"Dementors," she repeated pale eyes wider than her round lenses letting her rigid posture sink into the high backed chair.

"A necessary precaution and risk," Dumbledore stated, he got up and paced, "I'm not happy about it either Dahlia. I will caution the students about them tonight at the feast." Dahlia cast her eyes at her uncle; timidity was not normally in her nature. As he looked at her the fragility she held as a child resurfaced. Albus took a seat next to her putting a reassuring hand on her stocking covered knees, "My dear niece," his voice was soft as he tried to find words of comfort but a revelation came to him, "you still believe he is innocent."

Dahlia nodded, unsure how to put it in words, "It's a feeling in my soul Albus." She looked at the Headmaster, "The Sirius Black I know would never have betrayed his friends or killed anyone or let any danger come to me." The purple haired witch leaned forward taking off her glasses and rubbing her hands over her face before looking at Albus again, "Does Harry know that Sirius is his god father?"

"No, and I'd like to keep that from him, there's no need to exacerbate the situation until Sirius' guilt or innocence is proven."

"Yes, Uncle," she nodded.

He pulled her into an embrace, "No matter how this ends your safety and happiness are always my highest priority." He gave her a kind smile, "Come we have a feast to prepare for and a new professor to welcome."

The DADA assistant wandered down to greet Remus, bubbling over with excitement that not only would she get to see her old friend again but work with him in an area that he was truly gifted in. Her exuberance had overridden the almost grim conversation with Albus. She knew better than to doubt him as things always found a way of working out, but there was just something that didn't line up. The puzzle started to reform in her mind as she waited trying to put the pieces together once again when a hand gripped her from behind. Dahlia jumped and yelped at the touch turning around to see Severus.

"Professor," she gasped out clasping her heaving chest.

"Miss Dumbledore," his voice was deep and chilling, colder than normal. "I came to see if you needed any assistance."

"Severus," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry," she said humbly.

His façade cracked, "Dahlia," her name almost felt foreign moving out of his mouth and his eyes became less harsh as he looked at her.

"Dahlia," a third voice entered the conversation. Her name was a question as the Ravenclaw turned seeing Remus. She lit up and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and Lupin responded by picking her up slightly. Snape looked contemptuously upon the reunion, skulking away; he would speak to her when there would be privacy.

"Remus," she cried, "it is so good to see you again!"

"I would have thought a Ravenclaw of your caliber would have graduated by now," he laughed as did she letting her go to get a better look at her, "my you have grown into a lovely young woman."

Dumbledore's niece adjusted her frames as she blushed, "Thank you Professor."

Remus was just as she remembered him. Standing at least a foot taller than her with a supremely kind face with an almost permanent smile, hair casually flopped to the right; the scars on his face were visible but only just. His thin mustache accentuated his mouth, which was one his best features. His green eyes still shining with a genteel personality that one could hardly believe he was in fact a werewolf. His suit was moth-eaten and big on him along with his robes that had seen better days. However old or oversized his clothes were, he wore them well, almost with an air of regality but mixed with humility. Dahlia missed him more than she realized.

"I am ecstatic that you will be assisting me this year," he told her taking her hand walking her down to the Great Hall.

"I feel the same Remus," she smiled at her old friend.

"Fill me in Dahlia, you started last year, with that Gilderoy Lockhart," he laughed having read Gilderoy's collection and cocked an eyebrow at the face she made at the mention of the former professor's name.

The girl laughed lightly, "It was definitely an interesting year Professor, not at all what I expected."

"Understood, I hope to live up to your expectations of what a true DADA class will be." he paused pulling her to a stop, "What were you talking about with Snape?" The lilac haired assistant looked away; it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, even with someone like Remus. "Dahlia," he gently pulled her eyes to him the worry had saturated his benevolent features, "has he tried to hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, not intentionally."

"My dear child, tell me what happened," he pleaded; Lupin could never bear to see her in pain.

Dahlia sighed, "Severus and I got close last year," she paused hoping she wouldn't have to explain further what that meant but the confused look on his face made her realize she would. "Romantically," she confessed. Understanding crossed his compassionate features pulling a slight smile from him. Remus stood there patiently listening; he knew there was more to the story. The girl looked away from his bright green eyes, "He called me Lily after we kissed for the last time."

Remus' smile faded to a grimace, "Completely unacceptable," he pulled her in for a hug, "I can guarantee that it won't happen again," he threw a caring wink her way as he pulled out a piece of chocolate handing it to her. "Nothing soothes the soul from heartache or a dark attack like chocolate."

Dahlia giggled taking a small bite of the confection and it did make her feel better, "I'm going to expect this on a regular basis being your assistant," she informed him.

Lupin laughed slightly, "I would assume nothing less," he placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side as he escorted her to the Great Hall.


	8. The Feast

_**Author's note -**_ I doubt I'll be getting a chapter up tomorrow, nothing but travelling, but we'll see. I have my story on my laptop so I can write while on my trip. I hope that I'll be able to update at least once.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** thank you for all the love and support and pushing me it means so much to me to have you in my corner. Oh! If you ship Hermione/Draco go read her story _Just Another Muggle_ \- it's superb! I hope you like the Hagrid stuff I added.

 **alexis wayman3 -** your user name didn't come out last chapter, but thank you for the add!

 **MareDattebayo -** Thank you for the fave and follow! I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

 **Moony's Black and Aneesa B -** thank you for following! Please continue to enjoy it!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review! I love hearing from you, so please feel free to drop me a line either in a message or review, I can only get better!**_

* * *

The students had filed in and the first years sorted. It was always Dahlia's favorite part of the feast, seeing their little faces light up when they get the house they've always wanted. She remembered being that excited about getting sorted and then getting into Ravenclaw, breaking the Dumbledore tradition of Gryffindor. She smiled at the memory of Albus' face dropping somewhat when the Hat announced her house, but while he wanted her in his old house, he knew that she would thrive and deserved to be in Ravenclaw.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Professor Flitwick's toad chorus performed one selection of their first term concert. The choir was immensely talented and the song was mesmerizing. A song entitled "Something Wicked This Way Comes," perhaps a bit too on the nose for all the excitement surrounding the start of term. The choir finished its song to a rousing bit of applause leading way to the start of term announcements.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'd like to say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck to you Professor." There was a round of applause as Lupin stood giving a few slight bows. Dahlia noticed that Snape barely put his hands together not bothering to look at Remus.

"Along with our new DADA professor, my niece has kindly agreed to return to assist Professor Lupin in any way she can, welcome back Dahlia," she stood with Remus for a moment to applause, the loudest coming from her house table. They sat back down as Dumbledore continued, "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" There was thunderous applause as Hagrid awkwardly stood almost knocking the table over and sat back down the same. It made Dahlia smile turning to him applauding to the gentle giant directly. "Finally," Albus' voice turned solemn, "on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts – at the request of the Ministry of Magic – will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban; until such a time that Sirius Black is captured."

Murmurs flew through the Great Hall and Dahlia shivered causing Remus to place an arm around her rubbing her shoulder comforting her as best he could. She looked at him and there would need to be a conversation about Sirius that they both didn't want to have. Her apprehension of Remus' placement as professor melted away, there was no way he'd let anything harm her while he was here. Both of them turned to gaze at Harry, was keeping him ignorant to all the facts the best course of action. They would have to trust the Headmaster that it was.

Albus gave a wave of his hand to quiet the mumbling, "The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities; a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," Albus waved his hand causing a candle to snuff out as he continued, "if one only remembers to turn on the light," he waved his hand again causing the candle to light again. "Now, tuck in!"

The feast appeared before the students and professors and they ate their fill, more than twice over. Even with the grim notice that the Dementors would be on grounds and Sirius on the loose, it brought joy to the Headmaster's niece looking out on all the returning and new students. A smile graced her face that lit up her eyes as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"That's the Dahlia Dumbledore I remember," Remus whispered to her sharing her smile lightly elbowing her arm.

The lilac haired girl's smile got bigger pushing her frames up on her nose, "This has always been my favorite part of coming to school, experiencing the Sorting Ceremony, the feast, seeing all the new faces willing and eager to learn." The Headmaster's niece saw Hagrid wave her over, she nodded to him, "If you'll excuse me I have new teacher to congratulate." Remus nodded with a mouth full of bread as Dahlia gracefully sauntered over to the Game Keeper. "Congratulations Hagrid," she said warmly embracing him but her arms wouldn't reach around his mass.

He gave her a warm one armed hug, "Thank ya Dahlia."

"What is it Hagrid?"

He looked away from her fidgeting with his hands, "I was…uh…wonderin'," he looked at her, "ya can sa' no o'course…" his voice tapered off.

Dahlia laughed, "My dear man, what is it?"

"I'm righ' nerv'us abou' teachin'…" he confessed playing with his shirt, "woul' ya min' assistin' me with tha firs' class?"

The lilac haired girl's eyes lit up, "Of course! I would love to!" she beamed at him, "Let me go confer with Remus and I'll be right back."

She bounded back down to the other side of the table to Lupin. He smiled at her enthusiasm, "What was that about?"

"He asked if I could help him with his first lesson," her grin got bigger, "you wouldn't mind if I helped him would you?"

Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "Not at all my dear girl, enjoy yourself."

Albus' niece hugged the professor turning and exchanging a look with Dumbledore before she ran back to Hagrid, "I'm all yours tomorrow."

The gentle giant smiled, "Thank ya Miss Dumbledore," he said rather proud of her.

"Hagrid," her voice playfully firm, "I will always be Dahlia to you." She hugged him again before returning to her seat. "Thank you Remus for being so generous with my time."

"A well rounded curriculum, even in teaching, is always a positive experience."

"When were you going to teach her about betrayal," Snape sniped quietly from his seat.

"Severus regardless the ill feelings you harbor towards me, do not take them out on this bright girl because you feel snubbed in some way," Remus rebutted, his voice was smooth and calm as he threw a wink at the purple haired assistant before turning back to the Potion's Master, "at least I can remember her name," he said supremely casual taking another bite of his pudding.

Dahlia nearly choked on her pumpkin juice as she looked almost horrified at Lupin. Her gaze landed on Snape's distorted face, contorted in rage as he pushed away from the table making a hasty exit. The girl just stared at Remus for a few moments.

Lupin turned to her, "My apologies, left over from our school days," he laughed slightly.

"You're trouble Professor Lupin," she giggled.

The hall emptied of students heading to their houses being led by the Prefects and Head of House boys and girls. How she missed those days! She turned to Lupin giving him a friendly hug before leaving to retire to Ravenclaw tower. She followed the Gryffindors to their tower, keeping an eye on Harry making sure he got to the common room safely. The portrait of the Fat Lady was screeching in a high pitched note trying to break the wine glass she held, holding up the students despite them telling her the password several times. She told them to wait desperately trying to get the glass to shatter. Amused, Dahlia took out her wand and giving it a wave making the glass shatter before she smashed it on the column behind her.

She finally let the Gryffindors in and as the young assistant passed her after the crowd disbursed, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Dahlia gave her a sweet smile, "Any time," she left for her tower. Once inside her room she collapsed on her bed. The reservations she had before the start of term melted away seeing Remus again and hearing Albus' words at the feast. She stared at the moon high in the sky changing into her soft nightgown. The moon kept her company until she dozed off into a dream filled and restful sleep.


	9. Hippogriffs and Third Years

_**Author's note -**_ Ok, so I don't think I'll be travelling any more in the near future, so I should be updating fairly quickly.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **Val -** I love and live for your reviews! I literally squeal and get all giggly! I'm gonna work on that crack fic between Dahlia, Snape, and Honeydukes! Thank you for the follow and favorite as well!

 **HyoSonn -** Ah! I hope you continue to like where I'm going, not sorry for any feels you get.

Thank you **Emotionless Girl32, Valerie E. Mackin, Brittany818, hrlqnn, pifolo, shika93** for following!

Thank you **Valerie E. Mackin and hrlqnn** for adding as a favorite!

 _ **As always, please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The morning sun peeked through Dahlia's window landing gracefully on her face lighting it up almost angelically, she roused as the light warmed her face. She hopped out of bed excited for what Hagrid had in store for his first lesson, knowing the Game Keeper it would be something to behold. The teaching assistant got ready in a flash and then bounded down to Hagrid's hut not bothering with breakfast she was too excited. The warm morning sun in the cool and turning colder weather of September juxtaposed against Dahlia's skin, sweat glistening off her brow but she was shivering once she reached Hagrid's home.

The jaunt from the castle was longer than she remembered. She knocked on his door only to be greeted by Fang barking and a lumbering toward the door. The giant opened to see Dahlia's face red and her panting somewhat.

"Did ya run," he smiled at her enthusiasm but also a bit perplexed.

She stood up straight, "I…could…hardly…get…up," her breathing evened out, "fast enough! What have you got in store for our lovely third years, Professor," she smiled at him making him blush slightly.

The reddening of his cheeks gave way to an enormous smile, "Com' wi'h me," he grabbed a rope full of dead ferrets and slung it over his neck then led her to the edge of the forest line. "Wai' here," he told her.

It was a few moments then she heard Hagrid directing something out of the trees. There was more and more rustling as she strained to see what he was guiding; standing on her toes trying to peer over the large man but to no avail, when the Game Keeper breached the line into the clearing she was dumbfounded.

Its head broke from the pines first, fierce looking and sharp amber eyes fixed on her pale blues. The gray almost silver feathers around the Hippogriff's neck ruffled at the girl but led into beautiful white feathers on the chest mottled with more of the brilliant gray. His beak closed and wings slightly spread, his tail lashing back and forth and Hagrid pulled him closer and he let out a few squawks.

Dahlia kept her eyes to the ground as she rushed to Hagrid's side, "A Hippogriff," her voice was an excited whisper.

"Buckbeak," Hagrid informed her, "Do ya' wan' ta pet him?"

"Do I," her voice rose a bit, regaining her lower volume, "of course."

Hagrid smiled, "Ya gotta bow," he pushed her forward slightly.

Dahlia gave a slight bow keeping her eyes on the Hippogriff's legs; those talons could tear even Hagrid to ribbons. To her surprise, Buckbeak gave a regal bow back to her. Cautiously she walked up to the beast and he lowered his head to her hand, placing his beak and muzzle under her skin. She gently patted him going with the grain of his feathers. Goosebumps flooded her arms, this was incredible! Never had she seen a Hippogriff in person but actually touching one, incredible!

Keeping her eyes and hand on Buckbeak, "Hagrid, this is amazing," she told him, her voice full of awe.

"Do ya thin' they'll lik' 'im?" he asked quietly placing a hand on the Hippogriff's midsection.

Dahlia took her hand off the beast, "They will love him," she smiled at him. She turned to hear commotion coming their way. "I think they're on the way here, if you want surprise them you might want to hide him. I can greet the class if you wish?"

"Tha' woul' be grea', thank ya Dahlia," he told her ushering Buckbeak back into the tree line.

The lot of third years tumbled into the clearing to find Dahlia Dumbledore waiting and smiling at them. She caught the eye roll of nearly every Slytherin student and doubly so for Draco Malfoy. He was making it hard for her to like him, and she liked damn near everyone. They all gathered around the lilac haired assistant as she adjusted her glasses.

"Welcome my lovely third years! The Care of Magical Creatures class will begin soon," she announced. "Hagrid would like you to open your books to…" she was cut off by a drawl.

"And exactly how do we do that," Draco called.

Dahlia laughed, "Just like Hagrid to not give instructions, stroke the spine, they should be more amiable after that."

The students tried what she suggested to find the books actually purred and opened. Draco sneered at her to which she smiled. Hagrid emerged from the tree line as everyone had control of their books.

"Than' ya Dahlia for gettin' 'em settl'd'," he smiled at her then the class. He clapped his hands once, "Now tha' I hav' your attention, I'll go an' get our firs' lesson," he left for the tree line again grinning.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching along with his 'niece'," Draco scoffed.

Dahlia sauntered up to the three inseparable Slytherin's, "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

The three of them looked at her, unsure if they should be scared or not, she was Dumbledore's niece and if even half as formidable as he was they should be afraid. Draco shook his head, "No Miss Dumbledore."

"Good," she smiled, but made sure to show her canines to him, "Give the oaf a chance you might actually learn something."

She turned giving a nod to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Apparently Malfoy made a face at Dahlia as she turned causing Harry to say, "Shove off Malfoy."

There were scattered laughs as Dumbledore's niece turned seeing Malfoy's face grow with fear as he shouted, "Dementor, Dementor!"

Harry turned in fear to see nothing and then Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco pulling their hoods over their heads and waving their arms at Harry. Dahlia sighed, so much for trying to get through to him, "10 points each from Slytherin." There was a roar of protests, "I am authorized by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, perhaps you've heard of him?" she smiled again, canines bared, "to give and take away points from houses as the occasion calls for it. Dementors on school grounds are not a laughing matter my fine Slytherins and you should be thanking me that's all I took, this could be a detention, but I'm feeling generous today. Am I clear?" Nods came from the three offenders, "Good, now pay attention."

Hagrid had returned with Buckbeak and the class went silent, "Beau'iful, isn' he?"

The shock worked all the way to the back of the class and Dahlia understood their vacant and awed expressions. She took a seat on a giant pumpkin, letting Hagrid lead them in what he knew best.

"Hagrid," said Ron uneasily, "Exactly what is that?"

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing ya gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing ya do. Right then," there was a pause as the students became more apprehensive, "who wants ter come an' say hello?"

Hagrid turned as everyone but Harry took a huge step back. Dahlia tried to wave him back but he was too fixated on Buckbeack. Hagrid turned to see Harry out front and he beamed, "Good man, Harry!"

Hagrid ushered Harry up to the Hippogriff but something caught Dahlia's eye. A black, furry, animal figure on the top of the hill, she narrowed her eyes and adjusted her frames trying to bring the spot into focus. It looked like a huge black dog, but that was odd, there weren't any strays around these parts and it wasn't Fang, he was in Hagrid's hut. The girl moved from the pumpkin ignoring everything behind her to get a closer look, as she got closer the animal moved farther away. But it looked like something was in its mouth, it looked like flowers. Dahlia stopped in her tracks, "Sirius," she whispered out in an astonished question. The dog turned as if he had heard her, before she could take another step closer, there was screaming behind her.

Dahlia turned and the animal ran away. Draco had insulted Buckbeak and had been scratched deeply on his arm. "Damn," she went down and helped the blonde boy up, "Easy Draco, you'll be ok," she got him to his feet before Hagrid carried him to the castle, not without threat of Lucius Malfoy. Dahlia turned her gaze back to where the dog had been and it was gone. Sadness overcame her out of nowhere, was that Sirius or was it just a stray, was it even there?


	10. At A Glance

_**Author's note -** _ Sorry about the break, had a wicked migraine that prevented any and all activity. Hopefully that is over, much more clear headed today. We're taking a detour from following Dahlia for a bit and getting into the mind of Sirius Black for a bit, using my use of 3rd POV to cheat XD.

 _ **Shout Outs:**_

 **Anon reviewer -** Thank you so much! I hope that you continue to like where I'm going!

 **Fluffcakesandlemonade -** Thank you for all the help and hand holding and the love! All that you do is much appreciated, love you! Thank you for the shout out and promotion of my story in your shouts, please go read her story _**Just Another Muggle**_ , it's fantastic and gives you some spoilers for my story, but so, so worth it!

 **Daydreamer and EllieMosen -** Thank you for adding Prisoner to your favorites!

 **TakerOfLight -** Thank you for the follow and favorite add!

 **ChinaDang, SecretReader101, Vellmas, and rosaruna3713** \- Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review, I always need encouragement!**_

* * *

That short-lived moment when he saw her, locked eyes with her, heard her say his name, even in her whispered and somewhat frightened tone, brought a joy he never thought he'd feel again. How Sirius wished he could have run to her and scooped her up in his arms…but no. Would Dahlia remember their bond? Was she convinced of his guilt like all the others? As he walked back through the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack he reverted back to his human form, pacing the room. The convict had hoped the flowers he left would remind Dumbledore's niece of what they had, what he hoped they still had.

The brief but immense happiness Dahlia filled him with was gone just as quickly. How he lamented leaving her, but would it have mattered if he stayed with her that night? Pausing his pacing steps to fully contemplate that and the consequences that would have followed. Would Peter have been able to go back to Voldemort and make a second attempt on Harry's life? Would the Dark Lord have been defeated without Black's sacrifice? Would the Death Eaters have gotten to Dahlia and killed him in the process? Sirius sighed and slumped down the rotting wall to the floor. Endless possibilities played through his troubled mind and none of them led to a happy scenario.

A wavering smile played at his mouth as he pictured her again, how beautiful she had grown, a stunning young woman. Sirius' smile became bigger and more stable, why wouldn't she have. Such a striking child she was, that silver lilac hair which was softer than the finest silk and those pale but penetrating eyes that saw the good in everyone, including Snape. The thought of that name gave a rueful laugh to the escaped prisoner; would she have clung to Snape for comfort and love after he was gone? Another chuckle pushed through his smile, perhaps, but perhaps not.

A soft meow broke into Sirius' thoughts, "My little orange friend," he smiled, "have you come around to give me another rat?" The ginger cat carried a dead rat in its mouth over to the wizard placing it in his lap before curling up and softly purring. Sirius stroked the feline gently placing his "gift" on the ground of the Shack, "Do you think she still loves me?" Crookshanks looked up at his gaunt face and hollow eyes giving a slight mew before pushing up against his hand again. "You're a great hunter, not so much with conversation," he laughed slightly stroking the orange cat, hoping that Dahlia would know that he would never harm her or anyone he loved. He had to see her again and not from a distance, he needed to look into her eyes and touch her face at least once more. If they caught and sent him back to Azkaban if would be worth it just to see her smile at him the way she used to.

Pining away over a girl, James would have reveled in this, Lily too but in a different way. Sirius' reputation as a confirmed bachelor ruined by this wonderful child 14 years his junior. Harry's mother would have found joy in their relationship and that he was happy. A kinder person, witch or muggle, you could hardly find. A shiver swept up his spine, he needed to find Peter and kill him. Black couldn't take the chance that he could do something to hurt Dahlia or Harry or both. Leaving them in harm's way, he let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head; he had to get into the castle. Yes, Remus was there, but was that enough? And would Remus help him in his mission? It was obvious that Lupin cared for the girl, they both did, and Remus took to her like a brother. Still, would that be enough to protect her and Harry. Having his attention divided along with Dumbledore. The escapee gave a pause to his action of stroking the ginger feline, there was always Snape. Sirius shook his head again; he couldn't trust Snape, not with something this important. Black had to find a way into the castle and make sure that no harm came to Dumbledore's niece or Lily's son.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Sirius?" Remus asked in hushed tones as he closed his office door.

Dahlia looked tearfully at the DADA professor, "I'm not sure," she shook her head, "it could have just been my imagination but Remus," looking up at Lupin her eyes pleading with him, "what if it was Sirius?" her voice took on hushed tones as she said his name.

Remus considered her words and the alarmed state she was in; Dahlia looked as if she had seen a ghost. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of chocolate giving it to the lilac haired girl, "Here," he gave her his best crooked smile taking a seat next to her putting a reassuring hand on her stocking covered knee that was shaking his touch stopping the nerves pulsing through her body. "We should wait to tell anyone else what you saw, wouldn't be good to get everyone riled up over nothing."

The door swung open and Severus slithered in holding a silver goblet that was smoking, "Here Lupin, your potion," he gave the cup to Remus as he glared at Dahlia and the hand on her knee, "Getting cozy Miss Dumbledore?" As he glowered at Dumbledore's niece she felt her cheeks become so hot they could melt the piece of chocolate she had in her hand.

"Severus," Lupin started, "is there something else you need?"

"Not at all," the Potion's Master said through gritted teeth before turning around in a huff his robes billowing as he turned slamming the door behind him.

"Why is he like that with you," Dahlia questioned taking a generous bite of the sugary treat.

The tall wizard gave a slight chuckle, "The ways of Severus Snape are like a puzzle box; once you think you have it figured out another wall blocks your path. I think it might be left over frustration from our school days, he never did care for me much."

"Ridiculous man," the teaching assistant mumbled putting the last nib in her mouth.

Lupin laughed louder, "You are correct Dahlia," he grinned at her making his green eyes light up. He looked at her as he put the puzzle together, "You still love Sirius?" changing the subject.

Dahlia sighed and nodded, "It's hard for me not to," looking at her old friend tears once again threatening to spill over.

Remus pulled her in for a hug, "I sincerely hope that your feelings are justified. Know that you are not the only one that hopes he is innocent in all this."

The girl cried into his shoulder, "I miss him so much Remus."

The DADA professor let her cry, she needed to; it was a huge loss that she never got over. He had always regretted the way she found out that Sirius wasn't coming back. Dahlia was just a child and could hardly understand why the wizard that brought her such comfort and happiness wasn't returning. Lupin had his doubts about Sirius' guilt as well but there was no proof otherwise that he was innocent. He hoped for Dahlia's sake that he was, but in the event that Sirius was in fact guilty and dangerous he would keep her as safe as he could.


	11. Of Boggarts and Tea

_**Author's note -**_ Ok, so I'm not sure about this chapter, I've re-read it several times added some stuff, taken away some stuff, it's the Boggart scene, which is integral to the story but it doesn't necessarily pushes the story forward other than showing the deep friendship Dahlia and Remus have and his willingness to see her happy. - Had to re-type that due to I hate giving away spoilers. I am _**BEGGING**_ for feedback on this one, it will only help me get better.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **Fluffcakesandlemonade -** THANK YOU! I love that you loved that last chapter! I hope this one goes over just as well but as every writer does, I have my doubts.

 **HyoSonn -** You make me feel like a Pulitzer Prize winner with every review. Help me with this yeah?

 **siren lover -** Thank you for the follow and fave!

 **binkleys23 -** Thank you for following me and the story fave!

 **Tears of the Dark and rnariah** \- Thank you for the follow!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review! Again, BEGGING for your feedback, PM me, message me, or text me if you have my number. Love you all!**_

* * *

Remus stroked her hair lightly as she cried, "Would a lesson help?" he kept his voice soft and consoling, hoping the hands-on lesson he had planned would keep her mind off Sirius.

Dahlia looked up at his kind but scarred face that had a hint of a smile, taking off her round frames to wipe away her tears, "What did you have in mind?" she asked sniffing quietly.

"Well, I was wandering around and found a Boggart in one of the discarded wardrobes," he informed her.

Dahlia's eyes lit up, a practical DADA lesson, this was fantastic! The lilac haired girl put her glasses back on, "Lead the way Professor," she smiled at him.

Lupin helped her up, before exiting the office, "If you could be so kind as to clear away the desks?"

"Yes Professor," she said making her way down the stairs to the classroom.

The room was no longer filled with Gilderoy's multiple portraits but actual useful tools for DADA teachings. The girl saw that the Devil's Trap on the floor had been redone as she effortlessly moved the desks to the sides of the classroom with a few flicks of her wand. Remus levitated the wardrobe down from the office to the front of the class. The wardrobe shuttered violently as the Boggart inside wanted out. Dahlia's eyes once again lit up, she had never encountered a Boggart before, such a treat for her and the third years.

"Have you ever come across a Boggart?" Lupin asked his excited assistant. Seeing her enthusiasm he knew she was thoroughly distracted.

"No," she shook her head still staring at the closet in wonderment, "Read about them of course," she laughed; she was a rather bookish girl.

Remus lightly laughed with her, "So no idea what it would turn into?"

Dumbledore's niece looked at him, "No, and I don't want to find out," she told him with a giggle. It was somewhat true. As curious as she was to learn what she feared the most, the Ravenclaw never wanted to see it up close, the horror that dwelled in her head, from the Death Eaters to losing Albus or her father or Sirius, no good could have come from it, even if it was just an illusion, her smiled dimmed a bit.

Joining her in laughter fiddling with his antique gramophone, "Very well," he said as the third years shuffled in. He saw the bright smile dim; she thought of Sirius, he would try to keep her from seeing that. "Gather round, gather round," Remus called in the students to get closer. The wardrobe rattled again as the students got closer. "Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is," Dean Thomas answered.

Lupin nodded, "Very good Mr. Thomas. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione piped up from behind Harry and Ron. The latter gave an odd look at the curly haired girl as if she hadn't been there, "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…"

"Terrifying, yes," Lupin finished her thought. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's have my assistant teach it to us now, without wands if you please Miss Dumbledore," he bowed slightly giving her the floor.

"Yes, Professor," she nodded, "Loud and clear, _Riddikulus_!"

The class parroted back, " _Riddikulus_!"

"One more time," Dahlia asked, "really feel it, which includes you Mr. Malfoy, _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" the response came louder and clearer; even Draco mouthed along. Dahlia nodded to him with a slight smile as a thank you.

"Good," Lupin took back over, "Thank you Dahlia. So much for the easy part," there was some scattered laughter. "You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" The wardrobe rattled again making Longbottom jump as he slowly made his way to Professor Lupin. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

Neville was a sweet but incredibly awkward boy, tall and lanky with ears bigger than they should be. He shuffled his feet, also too big for him, at the Professor his tawny brown eyes looking up at Dumbledore's niece for a few seconds before breaking the eye contact and returning his eyes to the stone floor. Dahlia hoped that he would be pulled out of his shell; he was bright despite the ungainliness he possessed. He whispered something to Remus that no one heard.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Remus said gently.

"Professor Snape," Longbottom said a bit louder. Scattered laughter made its way through the class; even the lilac haired girl wore an amused smile.

Lupin chuckled slightly, "Yes, he frightens all," tossing a look to Dahlia as she suppressed a laugh, "I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either," he said quickly. Another wave of laughter spread throughout the class.

Lupin put a gentle arm around the boy and spoke softly to him, "It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

Neville nodded closing his eyes, "She carries a red handbag…"

Remus interrupted him, "That's fine," his voice still genteel and calming, "We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do," he whispered instructions into the boy's ear and Neville's eyes open wide and look at Lupin questioning. Remus gripped his shoulder with reassurance, "You can do this, Neville."

Neville looked at Dahlia for a moment; she gave him a kind smile and nod. He blew out a nervous breath looking to Lupin again, "Right then. Wand at the ready," Remus aimed his wand at the wardrobe, "One, two, three!" Lupin waved his wand unlocking the door.

The door creaked open; a pale thin fingered hand appeared on the open door and its twin pushed the door wider; allowing the intimidating illusion of Snape to stagger forth from its wooden prison. Coming forth to its full height, it was taller and more frightening in Dahlia's estimation, but it _was_ Neville's worst fear. The Boggart Snape crept forward to the shaking third year and he was frozen where he stood in fear.

"Think, Neville, think," the calm instruction came from Lupin.

" _R-r-riddikulus_ ," cried Neville. There was a crack as the Boggart Snape was now dressed in a forest green lace trimmed dress, with an enormous bright red handbag, with a moth eaten hat that was attached to a stuffed vulture with a shabby fox stole around his neck. The class erupted with laughter as well as Dahlia and Lupin. Remus dropped the needle on the gramophone and it started playing a jaunty rhumba rhythm filling the classroom.

"Ron! Forward!" Lupin cheerfully shouted over the music.

The Snape Boggart dressed as Neville's grandmother straightened up as Weasley approached before it imploded into a circular shape spinning several times showing multiple images before deciding on a giant six-foot tall spider. Ron looked positively petrified as he stared at the snapping jaws of the enormous arachnid.

"Wand at the ready Ron; wand at the ready," Lupin urged Weasley along.

Ron raised his wand, " _Riddikulus_!" the red head shouted and another crack resounded as the spider was now on roller skates tripping over its legs trying to remain upright, once again laughter rose up through the classroom.

"Parvati!" Remus called to the pretty Indian girl from Gryffindor in line after Ron.

The Boggart again imploded spinning round and round until a massive cobra with diamond hatched scales appeared hissing and snapping its jaws; the serpent was nearly bigger than the classroom, she gasped raising her wand, " _Riddikulus_!"

Another crack is heard as the cobra transformed into an oversize Jack-In-The-Box, the clown head bouncing back and forth on the spring. Dahlia recoiled slightly thinking, "The clown is scarier than the snake," she giggles slightly looking at Remus. His eyes so bright and youthful, it made her so happy to see him like this.

"Next!" Lupin ordered happily turning to reach for an apple next to the gramophone. Dahlia had her focus trained on Remus not seeing Harry step up to the Boggart. Remus turned seeing Potter, his eyes narrowed darting between the Boggart trying to take a shape and Lily's son. The room became cold as the Boggart took the shape of a Dementor; before Dahlia could re-act Remus jumped in front of Harry, "Here!"

The Boggart then turned into a silvery sphere with a cloud cover, Dahlia realized it was a full moon but Remus said " _Riddikulus_!" so fast she wasn't sure if any of the other students figured out what it was. The Boggart then turned into a white balloon zipping through the class before ending up in the wardrobe again. Dahlia quickly locked the door and once again the closet wobbled.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today," Lupin said dismissing the class.

The class exited the classroom chatting about the lesson, but Harry lingered and exchanged a look with Lupin. The wardrobe rattled violently again gaining the attention of Remus. Dahlia watched Harry walk out a bit dejected.

"You have to talk to him Remus," she said quietly.

Lupin nodded, "I know," he put an arm around her, "his Boggart is just as bad it not worse than yours would be. I hope he'll come to me."

"You could talk to him Remus," Dahlia shivered, "It made the room cold, nasty thing."

Lupin smiled, "How did you get so wise Miss Dumbledore?"

Dahlia smiled slightly, "My uncle is the Headmaster, some of his wisdom and foresight had to wear off, eventually." Turning to look at the wobbling closet again, she shivered once more.

"Come," he said putting an arm around her leading her up to his office, "spot of tea would do you good."

She nodded leaning into him smiling, "Never leave," she ordered, "I refuse to lose you."

Remus laughed quietly, "As you wish Miss Dumbledore," he reassured with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.


	12. Erratic Nature

_**Author's Note -**_ So I took a break as I was in need of counsel from one of the best people I know, thank you my darling, I love you Miss FluffcakesandLemonade! Just a warning, things get a bit intense between Snape and Dahlia.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for the editing and just being amazing in general! If you love the Hermione and Draco ship, please go read her story Just Another Muggle, it's amazing and wonderful and let her know whatcha think!

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15 -** Thank you for the review, follow, and favorite! It is much appreciated and needed, thank you and please continue to enjoy it!

 **Love/Ficiton/2017 -** Thank you for the review - I promise it's not creepy, please keep reading and I hope that you get where I'm trying to go with the romance part of the story. Thank you again for the favorite and follow!

 **Argetlam Bjartskular** \- Thank you for adding my story as a favorite!

 **KimIsMe92, Nixxy283, amazinglyme24, rayiavic, risi** \- Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review! I love hearing from all of you, drop me a line anyway you can, it is always appreciated!**_

* * *

Before they could get to the top of the stairs, Professor McGonagall called to the lilac haired girl, "Oh, Dahlia," her Irish lilt wafting through the empty classroom making the Ravenclaw turn, "your uncle would like to speak with you."

Questions filled Dahlia's eyes, "Do you know what about Professor?"

"No dear, but you might want to hurry, it sounded urgent," Minerva took her under her arm ushering her out of the classroom leaving Remus to his tea. "How are you getting along this year?"

"Much better than the last Professor," she smiled looking at the lovely witch, she was still stunning even with the lines on her face and pursed lips made her seem harsh to the students. Dahlia always thought Minerva was beautiful. Kind but firm, it was her eyes, those wise lively eyes of a witch half her age that intrigued the Ravenclaw. As she was admiring the head of Gryffindor house there was something in the Professor's expression that made her stop, "Is there something wrong Minerva?"

Pulling the girl to a stop in the empty corridor looking rather concerned at Dumbledore's niece, "It's this business with Sirius Black; my concerns are not just about Potter but you as well child. Albus told me how close you used to be with him," her lip almost quivered in fear at the name.

Dahlia nodded, "We were…" she trailed off, not sure what to tell the Professor to ease her fears, it seemed there were no words of solace available.

Both the witches couldn't find the assurances for one another and they continued down the hallway in silence to the Headmaster's office. The sound of their footsteps seemed to echo louder in the vacant hall, the noise reverberating off the cold stone walls making the castle seem harder and more hollow than usual. As they got to the statue leading to Dumbledore's office it spun before Minerva gave the password. The stones grinding as the stairs moved outward revealing Severus Snape. Dahlia gave an exasperated sigh, twice in one day she would have to feel his malevolence toward her. How she wished he wouldn't be so cold to her.

Thinking quickly and hoping not to add insult to her already injured ego and heart where Snape was concerned, she turned to McGonagall, "Tell Albus I'll be up shortly, there's something I need to correct." Minerva nodded before heading up to the office. "Severus," she called to the wizard halfway down the corridor.

He turned with a swirl of his robes, "Yes, Miss Dumbledore," his tone was acidic and callous.

The lilac haired girl closed the gap between them, "I never got to fully apologize for my seemingly unfeeling actions this summer," her eyes were swimming with apologies at the Potion's Master.

The charade of Snape's dropped instantly, "I never meant…" he paused losing all the right words to say as he looked into her eyes.

"Severus," she said again her voice still soft and looking away from his intense stare, "I know what you meant and while it's not acceptable, I understand." Dahlia looked at him, reaching for his hand, finding it cold and clammy, his eyes were glittering with unwanted emotion it made his posture somewhat awkward. "What I don't understand is why you are treating me and to an extent Remus so coldly."

Snape's nostrils flared at the Lupin's name, "That is none of your concern," he snapped, making his bearing go from awkward and apologetic to stiff and frigid.

Dahlia sighed getting closer to the professor, "I know what went on between you and James, Sirius, and Remus, however don't you think taking out a grudge on Remus for something he barely had a hand in is the tiniest bit silly," she tried to make her sentence as light as possible, almost reminiscent of how she spoke to Lockhart before he removed Harry's bones.

Tales of the Marauders were legend, especially since two of the four were around her on a full time basis. She heard all of the stories first hand from Sirius and Remus as bedtime stories. Severus was often the root of those stories ending in his humiliation in some way. Dahlia mostly disapproved of their actions, which is part of the reason she tried to treat Severus with the utmost kindness, the majority of her kindness towards him was that she was genuinely fond of the thin wizard.

"You know nothing of what happened," the tall wizard spat at her turning his nose up at the girl he once looked so fondly on.

"Are you really this fickle Severus?" her voice grew in volume crossing her arms over her chest, Dahlia could feel the heat on her face starting up again. She was angry but there was sadness, almost desperation that filled her as well, hoping he would relent.

"Fickle?" he sounded aghast, "That is what I would ask of _your_ personality, getting friendly once again with a professor." The low voice rang out sending a shiver up her spine as he narrowed a baleful stare at the lilac haired girl.

Dahlia's face flushed with anger as she planted her feet, "Professor Snape, the only teacher I got 'friendly with', as you put it, last year was you and that ended up with you calling me by Lily Potter's name. An error in judgment that was not _my_ doing! Remus and I are friends, he was comforting me as I was lamenting about _you_ and _your_ treatment of me. I do not appreciate the barbs you continue to sling my way like poison as if it was _my_ insolence and somehow _my_ fault that _you_ called _me_ Lily. You smothered me this summer and when I wouldn't respond you grew as cold-blooded as your house mascot." her eyes narrowed further as she continued her tirade, "I would trust Remus during a full moon before trusting you again!"

His face looked haunted, pale and it seemed a cold sweat started to form on his forehead; he never thought that he had or would ever hurt her this badly. Snape tried to move forward hoping to show that he knew the error of his ways and that he would do anything for her forgiveness but the Ravenclaw only moved away from him as she did last year, a disgusted look on her face as her arms had uncrossed to clenched fists at her sides, her small frame quaking with anger, "Dahlia," he said quietly.

"No," she told him firmly, "you do not get to apologize to me, you had your chance and you took the low route crawling on your scaly underbelly to undercut and undermine and insult me at every chance." Dumbledore's niece furrowed her brow, matching the abhorrence of his previous scathing words, "I would sooner be alone in a room with Sirius Black before I would ever be alone with you again." The name seethed out of her mouth, she wanted to hurt him and brining Sirius into the conversation would do just that. The pain on his sunken face after she said Black's name was more than apparent, it would be something she would regret later but not in the moment. Dahlia turned on her heels half yelling the password to the statue and heading out of sight to Dumbledore's office.

Snape stood there forgetting how to breathe as he watched her huff away. The Potion's Master was gob smacked, how did it get so out of control so fast? The confusion rising in him crushed out all the air in his lungs as he slunk back to the Potion's classroom. He had now lost the only two people to ever care about him due to his selfish, unforgivable, and insensitive behavior.


	13. Stirred Memories

_**Author's note -**_ Huge thank you to all for reading, following, adding as a favorite! Bit of a shorter chapter for you!

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **calh -** Thank you for adding this as a favorite, means so much to me!

 **Georgiek61 -** Thank you for following! Much appreciated!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Tears poured down her delicate features twisting them into a mess of rage and sadness. Those things she said could not ever be unsaid and weren't in her estimation forgivable. There was no going back on it; she had to move on dealing with the consequences of her actions and words. Taking off her glasses the sobs made their way out of her trembling mouth with her saline filled eyes trained to the floor entering her uncle's office.

"At last your niece has arrived," the velvety but spiteful tones of Lucius Malfoy interrupted Dahlia's sobs.

The crying girl looked at the elder Malfoy as if remembering something; she looked around him to her uncle. Albus stood clearing his throat, "If you'll wait outside Mr. Malfoy." Lucius smirked wickedly as he passed Dahlia almost hoping she did remember. Once the door was closed Dumbledore placed an arm around her escorting her to the rose colored couch, "What happened child?"

Dahlia shook her head absentmindedly tucking her round frames in her robes, "He was one of the Death Eaters that tried to abduct me," she whispered out hurriedly.

A stunned expression worked over Albus' face, "Are you certain?" he asked staring at the door.

Dahlia nodded, it was a memory that had haunted her over the past twelve years that voice that spoke to her so cruelly but so smoothly. The Ravenclaw couldn't believe she didn't recognize it earlier, "He spoke to me that night before I cast the shield charm. When he said 'your niece', it sparked the memory."

Albus considered her words keeping her close, "I've always wondered if Lucius had a hand in that attack due to his unwarranted cruel treatment of you. I'm sure he was punished for not retrieving you."

Dumbledore's niece looked at her uncle confused, "Punished by who, Voldemort would have been defeated by then, it wouldn't have matter if they had me or not."

The Headmaster sighed trying to weigh the pros and cons of telling her the identity of her father, a Death Eater as well, would this further put a burden on her with Sirius Black, unknown if he posed a danger to the child, still free. Albus moved from the sofa and started pacing, "Dahlia I'm not sure if the information I have to share with you will be a comfort or put you in additional harm that could be avoided." He took a pause from his movement, robes swishing about his feet as he stopped.

The strong pretense she tried to exhibit faltered folding over crying into her hands, Albus once again took a seat beside his dear niece trying to comfort the child as best he could. Even Fawkes flew over to Dahlia laying his neck across her lap. The emotional turmoil that the girl had been through in just two short years would have been hard for the strongest of personalities to handle without crumbling. As strong as she was this matter of Sirius and Professor Snape to the added obstacle of Lucius Malfoy revealed as one of her would be captors was too much and the dam of emotions she had been barely holding broke.

Albus wondered if she should be sent home, no good could come of staying at Hogwarts with Sirius so close. It was as if Dahlia heard his thoughts turning to the Headmaster, "What would happen if I left, to Harry, to Remus?"

"The question you should be asking Dahlia is the reward of staying worth the risk," he lifted her face to his, "there will always be a place for you at Hogwarts dear, but if you need time to gather your faculties, with all that's happened it is more than reasonable," he smiled making his blue eyes gleam under his half moon spectacles.

A breath broke from her lips calming down somewhat, "To think I missed tea with Remus for this," she smiled halfheartedly.

"What else happened," he questioned.

Dahlia let out another sigh filled annoyance, "I lashed out at Severus, which is why I was crying when I got here."

"I see," Albus considered her words.

"He's been treating me so coldly ever since Remus arrived, even inferred that Remus and I were in a relationship," her eyes rolled as she sat back still feeling the intensity of her anger at the Potion's Master, her arms crossed again.

Albus laughed slightly, "You are rather close with Professor Lupin and have been since you were a child, and it's an easy thing to mistake."

"Albus, if anyone should know my relationship with Remus better than you it's Severus. He was saying that to alleviate his guilt from last year and placing the blame on someone else because it's easier."

Albus' smile grew, "I see the muggle psychiatry books were a good investment."

That drew a genuine laugh out of his niece, "I should get back to Remus we have a class soon."

"Of course my dear," Albus said softly.

Fawkes moved from her lap back to his perch with her uncle helped the girl to her feet. She looked at his warm face, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Ah yes," he remembered, "There will be a trial concerning Buckbeak and Hagrid I was hoping that you would testify on their behalf."

"Absolutely Albus," she said before walking out of his office.


	14. Comfort Conversation

_**Shout Out's:**_

 **paulaa90 -** Thank you so, so much for the reviews! I'm so overjoyed that you are still loving the story and loved the Sirius chapter, shouldn't be too long before they're reunited. I look forward to your thoughts on this and the other chapters I plan to post soon.

 **Anon reviewer -** That would be hilarious! Might do a crack or outtake fic/chapter for the hilarious ideas I've been getting. Thank you for loving the story, it is much appreciated!

 **NotTellingYou5334** \- Thank you for following

 **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- Thank you for all your help and being a friend when I needed it, you're an amazing nerd and I love you!

 **HyoSonn** \- Thank you for loving the chapters! I miss you! Write things!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review! Thank you!**_

* * *

Feeling at least a little better striding past the elder Malfoy with a grin on her face and bounce in her step that visibly irritated the white blonde wizard, only making her smile grow wider. No use showing the enemy how fragile she was, she could do that with Remus and Albus. After coming down the self-spiraling staircase the guilt of her words to Severus pounded around her making her feet heavy as she continued to the DADA classroom. The walk down the corridor felt twice as long as it had with Minerva, the denseness of her legs appeared more than she was able to carry trudging on. Finally reaching her destination the burden of her argument and new knowledge seemed to be conquering the air out of her chest, fumbling up the steps.

"Dahlia," Remus' shocked voice came from the door of his office dashing to her side, "what on earth happened?"

The long dried tears had found a new source of saline stinging the corners of her eyes as she looked at Lupin, "How much time do you have," she tried to make her voice sound jovial but failed as a choked sob leapt from her lips.

"For you my dear all the time you need, come inside, I'll get that tea for you." He nearly carried the slight girl into his office as the tears she so furiously tried to hold back disobeyed falling on her face.

Remus handed her a handkerchief before busying himself heating the kettle again and pulling the cinnamon tea from the cupboard. He remembered it was her favorite growing up and brought it for her. The lilac haired girl cried into the soft cloth trying to compose her feelings when the kettle pierced the silence of the office with a loud and high whistle. Dahlia jumped a bit and the shock of the sound seemed to stop her tears from flowing.

Remus handed her the steaming porcelain cup on a saucer, "Remus how will I ever face him again?"

He sat facing the distraught girl, "Face who?"

"Severus," she confessed sheepishly discarding the tea bag onto the saucer, not looking at his face placing two sugars in her cup.

"Ah," the clarification made him thoughtful, "I see." He sat back looking at her as the girl gazed into the rich brown liquid in her teacup. He let Dahlia gather her thoughts before prying further, Remus knew his assistant well enough to know the words would tumble out at a fevered pace soon enough. Her proclivity for fast speech made a generous smile cross his lips. She had gotten better but he remembered the dizzying conversations she had with Sirius that left his head spinning when she was excited. He laughed quietly at the memory. Studying her melancholic expression realizing just how much he missed seeing her happy. Sirius gave her that happiness; it pained the professor to think that he might never see it again. All he ever wanted for Dahlia was to grow up fulfilled and independent, it seemed that she indeed had however ghosts from her past kept haunting her ever footstep, him included.

The thoughts knitted his forehead pulling his kind eyes into a stern expression. His assistant looked up at the professor deep in thought, "Remus," she ventured softly.

"Now, now Dahlia, no changing the subject," he chuckled.

"If you insist Professor," a falsely agitated sigh left her mouth taking a sip of her tea causing Remus to laugh and in spite of it all Dahlia did as well.

"That's better," he smiled at her. Leaning forward his famous crooked smile gracing his mustached lips, "Now tell me what happened."

Blowing out a nervous breath Dahlia launched into quick speech, "Severus was leaving Albus' office just as I got there. I have been increasingly annoyed with him for the way he's been treating you and by proxy me. Not to mention insinuating that we're becoming romantically involved, git," she grumbled pulling another laugh from Lupin before she continued, "I wanted to apologize for not responding to everything he sent me over the summer begging for forgiveness for his mishap last year and asked why he was being so cold to you and me that only agitated him further, he became colder than a Dementor, almost hissing at me. I wasn't having it anymore and told him off right good," sitting back into the chair she rolled her eyes at her errant grammar letting out a sigh taking a sip of tea.

"You're a Dark Arts teacher, not an English teacher," Remus gave a hearty chuckle at her exasperation.

The lilac haired girl relented laughing it off, "Just an assistant at the moment Professor."

Lupin nodded, "But a very adept secondary if I do say so myself."

A flush of color flooded her cheeks, "Thank you my friend."

"That all that happened?" the wizard asked placing elbows on his knees leaning closer to her.

Dumbledore's niece shook her head, "I turned in a fit of rage from Severus to find Lucius Malfoy in Albus' office," an involuntary eye roll occurred as she continued "he said 'your niece has arrived,' and" she cast her eyes at him holding her breath, "that phrase, 'your niece'" her impression of Lucius was quite accurate, "struck a chord in me, I remembered something that I keep hearing over and over again." She placed the cup and saucer on the desk before leaning close to Remus whispering, "He was one of the Death Eaters that came to take me that night."

Lupin's green eyes got wide and a rage flamed in them, "Are you sure?" his usual voice lost all brevity at the thought of Malfoy loose and possibly after her again. He and Moody had barely made it to her in time.

"More than positive, I hear that voice in my head all the time, the smoothness mixed with cruelty, I should be moved out of Ravenclaw for not realizing it sooner," tears spilled out of her eyes again.

"Oh Dahlia," he pulled her into a strong and protective embrace, "I will never let that man even _think_ of harming you, I swear it on my life. Did you alert Albus?"

"He knew something was wrong the minute I looked at Lucius and asked Malfoy to leave, I informed him of what I remembered." She looked at her friend, "Albus said he would have been punished for not retrieving me and that it had something to do with my father." Dahlia paused trying to put together the words she didn't want to say, "Remus," she whispered out in a frightened breath, "is my father a Death Eater?"

The identity of her father was not known to Lupin, only a few from the Order knew, he wasn't even sure if Sirius or Severus had known. The professor shook his head, "I'm sorry Dahlia for once I have no answer to give you," he pulled her in tighter.

"I had to ask Remus."

"I know," he told her softly looking at her pretty features contorted with anxiety, "if you need time away from assisting me just say the word."

Dahlia thought a moment, the notion of her bed seemed practically perfect, "I think retiring to my room might do me well after all my excitement today," she confessed.

"If you feel it is needed, go and rest, do not hesitate to ask me for anything," he pulled her in for another comforting embrace, "I will even cancel class, that is how important you are to me," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Remus, just promise you won't do anything exciting until I return."

"You have my word," he kissed her forehead, "would you like me to escort you to the tower?"

"If you wouldn't mind," she asked, embarrassment soaking her words once again.

"Dahlia Dumbledore," he softly scolded her, "there is nothing wrong with accepting help, finish your tea," he ordered her lightly.

* * *

 _Author's Note - I have three more chapters ready for upload and will be writing more, but I would love to know what you think and if I should keep going. I thrive off of words so anything you can tell me will make me write faster and do better to get a quality story up for you all!_


	15. Benign Judgement

_**Author's note:**_ A HUGE thank you to all that continue to read! I love you all! This is taking a slower pace than my previous work, but I think that gives me the opportunity to build up Dahlia's character more and the drama that will so inevitably come along.

 _ **Shout Outs:**_

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15** \- Thank you so much for the review! I will give you as much as you want! Just a few more chapters and Sirius and Dahlia will have their reunion.

 **Blissangel91494** \- Thank you for loving Dahlia and my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **paulaa90** \- Remus is my favorite DADA professor and I love writing him. He's very much a big brother to Dahlia. I understand about work and life being hectic so no worries, glad you're still loving the story!

 **FairiesandDemons, Hiddencode, pinksunflowerhat** \- Thank you following!

 **Blissangel91494, Kurosnik, kayleeh, Fangirl2315** \- Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

As always please enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sirius had been spotted; the latest from the Prophet was that he had been seen in Dove Town, which to everyone's dismay was quite close to Hogwarts and even closer to Hogsmeade. There had also been no interaction between Dahlia and Snape. It relieved her mostly; she didn't think that she could face him after what she said. What the young witch didn't know is that he was still keeping a close eye on her as ordered by her uncle and wanted nothing more than to be in her good graces once more, even after the venom she spat at him.

Halloween had come around with a weather change, the temperature was always cold and snow would soon be around the corner. With Halloween came the first trip to Hogsmeade Village for the third through seventh years. The new and bright eyes third years were in the courtyard giving their permission slips to Professor McGonagall, as parental permission was needed to leave the castle. The buzz amongst the students invigorated Dahlia and she was excited to be getting outside of the school, although Remus was trying his best to dissuade her.

"Are you sure this is wise Dahlia," he asked accompanying her down to the courtyard.

"Remus," she said the slightest hint of irritation coloring her tone, "I have been locked up in this castle since July!"

He laughed at her feigned insolence, "My poor assistant surely you will wither without a trip to Honeydukes."

"You have no idea!" she laughed, "Besides you need your chocolate supply refilled, wouldn't want your students unrecovered from what you have planned later in the year and I as your faithful assistant will gallantly stride forth into town and fetch it for you," she made her voice over dramatic and loud bowing in front of the professor.

Lupin nearly doubled over laughing, "I surrender Dahlia," he pulled her upright, "but please, for my sake, exercise caution." He looked deep into her pale blue eyes, "I could not make it the rest of the year without you," his voice was quieter, more serious in tone as he placed a kiss on her forehead pulling her in for a warm embrace, "Here is what I require," he handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"I will guard it with my life," tucking it into the pouch of her over-sized sapphire blue hoodie, "or as long as my pouch holds out." Throwing her arms around the tall professor, "Thank you Remus," her voice became genuine and warm, if not somewhat relieved he trusted her enough to go. Lupin picked her up slightly, his strength had been getting better since taking Snape's potion over the weeks and the color pushed back into his cheeks. Dahlia lightly kissed his cheek before bouncing off.

She passed Harry and Minerva arguing over the permission slip. She gave a lingering glance to Harry mouthing, "Sorry," to him; Potter shrugged before saying his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron. It was better for him to stay at Hogwarts, a laugh pushed through her mouth, and the same thing no doubt was being said about her. Her gaze lingered where Harry had been, Dahlia wondered if he knew about her connection with Sirius.

"Miss Dumbledore," Hermione's voice shattered her train of thought. The Ravenclaw looked up to see the two Gryffindors looking at her almost eagerly.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was," she looked at Ron and corrected herself, "we were wondering, if you would show us around," her voice took on a self-conscious tone thinking that Dahlia would turn them down.

"I would have thought Mr. Weasley would have Hogsmeade memorized due to your no good twin brothers," she said loudly as they passed knocking into Ron.

"DAHL!" they cried wearing playful yet somehow horrified looks.

She laughed, "Don't even start you two, I know who stole my playbook and gave it to Ollie," she told them crossing her arms, "I have eyes everywhere, just like my uncle."

"Told you didn't he?" Fred asked.

The teaching assistant giggled again, "He did. At least you're finding some success in it. I look forward to the first match," she turned from the twins, "Come on before it gets too late."

The trio walked along the path to the completely non-muggle village. The two third years lagged behind her a bit, often whispering too quiet for Dahlia to hear clearly, but there were a few words, "Lupin, Snape, and how," that made it to the Ravenclaw's ears. The young witch giggled softly waiting for one of them to garner the courage to ask her these questions. Dumbledore's niece was sure they were questioning her relationship with Severus long before Lupin came along.

"Out with it," she said turning as they broke the border of the village.

"Oh…" Hermione said surprised partly because Ron gave her a light shove forward, "We were wondering," she looked back at the red headed boy for a quick moment, "how do you know Professor Lupin so well…" her voice trailed off looking at the ground, "and Professor Snape," she spat out quickly.

Dahlia smiled, "You're asking for half my life story, come on, let's go to my dad's pub and we'll talk," she turned and led the way to the Hog's Head.

More questions filled the teenager's eyes as they followed the girl down to nearly the edge of the village to a small and nearby deserted bar with a giant hog's head decorating the inside. Hermione and Ron marveled at the tiny pub, what they could see anyway, the light was dim taking patrons a few moments to have their eyes adjust to the murky bar.

"Dahlia," Aberforth called cheerfully from the bar running out to hug her.

"Daddy," she returned his embrace, "I missed you."

"As have I dear, I didn't think that Albus would let you outside the castle after this summer," he said.

Dahlia laughed, "I didn't either but I am free as long as I'm careful," she looked at the Gryffindors still finding their bearings, "Usual tea for me and butterbeer for the third years," she hugged her father again. She rounded up the third years, "Come on, best table in the house," she led them to a corner table with two lamps burning slightly.

As Dahlia turned up the lamp light Ron was the first one to talk, "Your dad runs this place?"

"Not everyone in the Dumbledore family got involved with education my dear Mr. Weasley," she informed him. Aberforth came to the table with her old and care worn porcelain kettle with matching cup and saucer which was lovingly chipped and two mugs full of the warm sweet brew for Hermione and Ron. "Thanks Daddy." She fixed her tea still being stared at by the teenagers, "So you want to know my autobiography yeah?" Enthusiastic nods came from both of them taking a sip or two from the warm mugs as she laughed, "Where would you like me to start?"

Hermione gave a knowing look at Dahlia, "You were adopted weren't you?"

Dumbledore's niece smiled, "I was, so starting at the very beginning. My mother, from what I'm told, was a Veela, hence the pretty features, unusual hair, and siren like tendencies," she winked at Ron who went redder than his hair. Hermione huffed slightly as Dahlia laughed, "Feminine wiles aside, my father is a wizard, I hear tale a powerful one at that, but not much else is known or has been told to me about him," she paused going over what Albus had said a few weeks ago.

She must have drifted off in thought as Ron pulled her back, "Miss Dumbledore," he ventured, the formality rattled out of his mouth oddly.

The teaching assistant looked up to curious eyes, "Sorry, mind wandered off, does that sometimes," she laughed slightly embarrassed. "You two can call me Dahlia, I don't mind and I'm not one for formalities," she smiled. "So you know as much about my parents as I do. Onto Remus and Severus yes?" Nods came from the kids leaning forward intrigued. "Right, during," she looked at them leaning closer, "You-Know-Who's reign of terror," she never put much stock in not saying his name, but she didn't want to ruffle feathers if not needed, "I was, from what I understand, a person of interest for him and his Death Eaters. I was brought to a safe house where Remus Lupin and Severus Snape resided along with several other witches and wizards that opposed the Dark Lord would meet to discuss tactics and what not. I was nine years old at the time, I don't remember much other than my family and three wizards, two being Lupin and Snape."

"And the third," Hermione asked taking another sip from her mug.

Dahlia let out a small breath staring into her mug wondering if telling them about Sirius would further complicate things. They were kids, not much older than she was when he was taken away and accused of those horrible things. At this point, with everything that had happened she was still wondering if she should tell Harry she knew Sirius. Her tea swirled around in the pale blue cup Dahlia was mesmerized by the action sitting quietly following the liquid's trail.

"Dahlia," Hermione asked after several moments.

The Ravenclaw shook her head and with it her loosely tied hair fell around her face, "Apologies," she looked at them reading the somewhat worried looks glued to their faces. "The third wizard you've heard of, but not in the best light, I was weighing the options of telling you his name." Ron and Hermione unknowingly leaned in further as Dahlia's voice got softer, "You have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this table," nods of agreement were received from the Gryffindors. Blowing out the nervous energy that riddled her body, "It was Sirius Black."

The name hung in the air like foreboding sky before a storm. The two teenagers now pushed back into their chairs at the utterance of Black's name. She had known him. She was close with him. Ron gaped at the lilac haired witch with a blank unthinking expression while Hermione's face lit up with all kinds of curiosity, morbid as it may have been. Dahlia's pale eyes turned from their expressions, however benign their interest, it felt as if she was being judged.

* * *

 _Thank you so, so much for all that followed, faved, or reviewed! I love hearing from you all, so please drop me a line! Love you all!_


	16. Surreptitious Activity

_**Author's note**_ \- AH! I flat out love all of you! I have one more chapter surrounding Halloween which will hopefully be posted tomorrow.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **pinksunflowerhat** \- I loved you review! I'm so glad you are liking how I'm forming Dahlia's character and the story. I hope you enjoy this just as much!

 **Blissangel91494** \- I'm still floored that she reminds you of Luna! I adore Luna and that made me so incredibly happy, she definitely has Luna-esque tendencies.

 **paulaa90** \- Both of your reviews to chapters 14 and 15 warmed my heart! I hope you like this one just as much.

 **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- Thank you for being so honest and helpful with my writing. I am so excited to write that collaboration chapter! If all of you have a moment or seven go read my lovely friend's story _Just Another Muggle_ \- it's amazing and while there will be some spoilers for my stories down the line it's worth it! A beautiful Hermione/Draco ship.

 **Angel030593, Ashes2Dust18, Che11ypepper** \- Thank you for following!

 _As always please enjoy, read and review!_

* * *

Sirius could hear the pick-up of voices in the village; it must be a Hogsmeade weekend for the school. Now was his chance, the school would be somewhat deserted and with the latest gift from his feline friend it was serendipitous timing. Cautiously he approached the passageway; he hoped that Dahlia and Harry would be absent as well, just in case something in his planning turned for the worse. Sirius couldn't bear to cause them more distress but he had to try and get to Pettigrew, doing nothing would only put them in more danger. The sheer determination he had to keep both of them safe steeled his nerves against the Dementors and what he could possibly find in the castle if he was caught. The list of passwords that Crookshanks brought him was in his mouth as he surreptitiously made his way up to Gryffindor tower.

The halls were vacant but he felt that the cold stone walls would betray him echoing his heartbeat that pounded against his chest like a sledgehammer. Each step his thoughts became more and more frantic. He _would_ succeed in his task, he _had_ to. Dahlia's face passed before his eyes, he felt light and happy for a moment it was enough to push forward forcing his rebelling body to move where he needed to be but did not want to go. Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady he changed from his canine form reciting the passwords one by one only to be rebuffed by her each time. His voice becoming more and more agitated with each denial. His demeanor cracked and started to resemble his outwardly disheveled appearance. His growing distress gave way to anguish as he pressed the portrait to let him in. Why couldn't she understand the need he _had_ to get inside to not only save Harry and Dahlia but all the others she was trying to protect from him?

"Please," Sirius begged but his desperation to get Peter turned to rage making her cower away from him. He heard voices getting closer, his wild hair swinging from side to side as he turned back to the painting, "it is a matter of life and death," his voice a harsh and high whisper pleading with the Lady but only frightening her further.

In his frustration that she refused him yet again and knowing his time was up clearly hearing the conversation coming down the hall, Sirius let out a silent scream. His emaciated body shaking with rage before slashing the painting with his hands; he retreated running down the corridor hiding behind a wall, he needed to get out of the castle and quickly. Slashing the painting was stupid and reckless, the Fat Lady knew him from his school days. Sirius cursed his way into his Animagus form carefully making his way back to the Whomping Willow. Black started to breathe easier as he escaped the castle but he was still furious. He had failed in his attempt to kill Pettigrew; it might have been his only chance. Sirius stopped suddenly; he heard a laugh being carried across the cold autumn breeze. A familiar and beautiful laugh; the sound was making the anger melt away from him and breathe comfortably. The escaped prisoner cautiously padded toward the bell like noise.

It was Dahlia! He should have known. Sirius lay on his belly edging closer to her, still several yards apart but he would risk getting a better look at the young witch. She was smiling, walking with Harry's friends. Cocking his head to the side looking at her better, his heart began to beat faster. A bark like chuckle leapt from his muzzle, the sound echoed around gaining the attention of the trio returning to Hogwarts. Sirius tried to get as flat as possible, hoping to melt into the ground as to not be discovered before he was ready to face her again.

Dahlia looked at the two teenagers, "Did you hear that?"

Ron looked positively scared, almost shaking where he stood, his voice was a sharp whimper, "Do you think," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "it's the Grim?"

Hermione gave annoyed scoff at his suggestion while Dumbledore's niece laughed, "I see Professor Trelawney hasn't changed."

The trio moved on still laughing and conversing. Sirius hopped up on his four legs and dashed to the Willow changing back into his human form once in the tunnel. The bark like laugh left his mouth again walking into the Shrieking Shack, that girl still made his heart beat faster. Laughing louder at his ridiculous situation, freshly escaped from Azkaban and still in love with a girl 14 years younger than he was. His laughter subdued as the severity of the situation sunk in, her uncle and father, would they ever truly receive him as an acceptable suitor, even if his innocence was proven.

Both Albus and Aberforth knew he loved her, it was obvious, but was that enough? Sirius' heart started to pound again, the feelings he had for her were inexplicable. Remus' words from his last night as a free man rang in his ears, 'she needs to mature and blossom'. Was twelve years enough? She had graduated from Hogwarts and is now a teaching assistant and no doubt interning at the Ministry. Was Dahlia still trying to find who she was? If she was the girl didn't need him hanging around her neck like an albatross. The wizard sighed as woe filled his heart, there were still so many obstacles he had to overcome after Peter was dealt with.

* * *

 _Again thank you all for helping me continue this story, I would be nowhere without all of you! I would love to hear from you! Let me know how I'm doing!_


	17. Knock You Down

_**Author's note -**_ Currently I'm working on a collaborative chapter with **FluffcakesandLemonade** , I have written ahead two chapters and working on a third so I'm hoping to not have too much lag between updates. Also, writing in the future with Miss Fluffcakes so that might give me a bit of a pause as well.

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**FluffcakesandLemonade -** I cannot express how happy you make me, wanting to cosplay Dahlia and then the collab chapter, you're amazeballs!

 **Love/Fiction/2017 -** Thank you for the reviews and the follow! I hope that you continue to like what I'm doing.

 **paulaa90 -** You are fantastic! Thank you for all your kind words, they are much appreciated and help keep me going!

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress -** Awwwww! Thank you! Loves to you as well! Hope I keep up with the awesome!

 **Blissangel91494 -** You rock! Thank you so much!

 **Naomi Alejandra786 and nazmataz -** thank you following and adding as a favorite! Hope you continue to like the story!

 _As I mentioned writing in the future for a collaborative chapter, which means there will be spoilers, but if you're a fan of those, please go read **Just Another Muggle** by **FluffcakesandLemonade**!_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The Halloween feast was well underway and a lot of the students were already getting full but still filling up their plates with sweets from both Honeydukes and what the feast offered. Dahlia chewed thoughtfully sitting next to Remus at the head table. Her eyes focused on Harry, wondering if Ron and Hermione would keep their promise. She trusted them, but there was this nagging feeling that made the young assistant uneasy.

Lost in her unnerving thoughts until a gentle nudge brought her round to the present, "Dahlia," Lupin questioned his voice soft and inviting, like her well-worn feather pillow.

Her pale eyes settled on his bright green irises round rims slipping down her nose, "Tea tomorrow?"

"Of course," he responded, "thank you for the supply run, you have replenished my stores for the rest of the year and then some," he laughed.

"You are most welcome, my father sends his regards," she told him pushing her plate away and straightening her glasses, "I think I'm going to retire for the evening," she hugged the professor, "until tomorrow Professor."

Dahlia hugged her uncle kissing his cheek lightly. Her eyes turned to Severus, his familiar grimace glued to it but it slightly fell catching her eyes. Dahlia gave him a nod to which he turned away from. A remorseful sigh broke her lips, Albus rubbed her back lightly in response.

"Give him time Dahlia," he whispered, "get some rest."

The crowd of students started to disperse while she was walking to exit the Great Hall; students from all four houses walking about her admiring their treasures from Hogsmeade. Letting the exuberant students pass utterly lost in her thoughts her muscle memory finding the way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, it wasn't until she reached the seventh floor moving staircases that Dahlia was pulled out of her trance noticing the crowd of Gryffindor students standing outside their portrait not moving. She thought it was odd, she changed course getting near their landing; the chattering going on around her was excitable and worrisome.

"What's going on?" she asked over the crowd and Percy pushing through crowd, he was crowing about being Head Boy until he pushed into the teaching assistant knocking off her glasses. He picked them up for her profusely apologizing.

"I…uh…am," he stammered handing the frames to Dumbledore's niece, "so sorry," he blushed slightly trying to say something else but his sister interrupted answering Dahlia's previous question.

"The Fat Lady…" Ginny said her voice was nervous, "She's gone."

The crowd parted and the painting was slashed viciously, Dahlia's mouth dropped for a moment before her senses returned to her, "I'll get Albus," she told Percy but two familiar hands placed themselves on her shoulders.

"I'm here Dahlia," he said softly just as the caretaker arrived. Albus walked forward looking closer at the painting, "Mr. Filch round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

Remus arrived shortly after the order was given getting close to his assistant replacing Dumbledore's hands on her shoulders. Dahlia leaned into Lupin, the secure feeling he gave, however fleeting comforted her in that moment. It all shattered when a scream flew through the seventh floor gathering all attention to the lower landing. However Dahlia watched Filch following his gaze. There she was, the Fat Lady, hiding and looking terrified in the highest painting she could get into.

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor," the caretaker pointed to where the Lady was hiding.

The students, Mr. Filch, and Dumbledore rushed to where she was followed by Dahlia and Remus. The lilac haired witch's heart was beating fast and her breathing was shallow as they approached the Fat Lady. The sound of her heart was pounding in her head making her disoriented giving a vertigo like feeling.

"Breathe Dahlia," Remus whispered his grip around her getting tighter. His gentle instructions did not land on responsive ears as Dumbledore's niece was near hyperventilation.

"Dear Lady," Albus said soothingly, "Who did this to you?"

The Fat Lady lifted her head from her hiding place, she was disturbed and clearly afraid "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul dark as his name," she spat out, her words making Dahlia feel more lightheaded, the room started spinning around her as she was trying to lean in to hear the Fat Lady, "It was him Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here," her voice got higher and started to shake, "Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" she said hurriedly and gave another terrified yelp before hiding again.

Dahlia's eyes went wide losing the breath she was trying to hold in her throat. Her blood ran cold hitting the bottom of her feet before passing out. Lupin caught her as she fell cradling her in his arms. His eyes met Dumbledore's, "Take her to my office and stay with her," he told the DADA professor. "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you…to the Great Hall," his orders rumbled through the seventh floor.

Remus bounded away holding Dahlia close to his chest up to Dumbledore's office waiting for him while the rest of the students headed in a slight panic to the Great Hall. Head of Houses were sent to gather up their students and send them to the Hall. Spare teachers were sent to search the entire castle from top to bottom. After the Slytherins were rounded up and herded by the Head Boy and Girl, Snape was pulled aside by Albus.

"Go to my office, Remus is there with Dahlia," he said somewhat hastily, "stay with them until I arrive."

"Headmaster," Snape said shocked "is that wise, given our conflict this year."

"Severus we have no time to argue, I trust you with her and that is all I need, go," he ordered before walking away to search the castle for the escapee.

The Potion's Master quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office. Remus rose when the door opened hoping it was Albus; while a bit put off he nodded respectfully to Severus as he entered. Their eyes focused on the ashen and unconscious girl lying on the rose colored sofa. All the color had been drained out of her skin and hair. Lupin returned to his seat next to her while Snape paced the well-worn rug in almost the same form that Albus tended to use.

The tension between the two professors was palpable and if Dahlia was alert it surely would have made the young witch severely uncomfortable. No words were spoken between the two old schoolmates but they both shared the same concern for Dahlia as they watched her somewhat uneven breathing and the cold sweat soaking her skin. Time seemed to stall as they awaited Dumbledore's return. To pass the time Remus joined Snape in pacing, his thoughts turning over and over again. Perhaps she had seen Sirius in his Animagus form earlier; the DADA professor shook his head slowly.

"Something you wish to share with the class Lupin," Snape asked.

Remus looked at his colleague making his movement stop. His hands found the pockets on his trousers making his cardigan look twice as big on his thin frame, considering if sharing the information Dahlia shared with him in confidence would be prudent, he never got to finish his thought. The headmaster entered interrupting them.

"Headmaster" Severus stopped his pacing, both professors now facing Albus.

His blue eyes went immediately to his niece, "No change Remus?"

"None Headmaster," he answered.

Albus nodded his head, "The castle has been searched and there has been no sign of Sirius. Not that I expected him to linger," his eyes still focused on his niece in her comatose state, "No matter how much he wanted to," Dumbledore's last sentence was murmured and the two professors returned their gaze to Dahlia.

Snape moved closer to the headmaster, "Remarkable feat, don't you think?" his black eyes flicked to Lupin, "To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" he trailed off expecting to raise alarm in Albus but to no avail. He tried again, "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Profess…"

Dumbledore cut him off, "I do not believe a single professor or assistant inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it Severus." Half-moon spectacles looked at Snape, "No…I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow, for now, let them sleep. Remus and I will see to Dahlia," he told Snape. The Potion's Master looked at the witch one last time before exiting to return to the Great Hall for the night. "I think I will keep my niece close to me tonight Remus."

"Thank you Headmaster," Lupin said quietly.

"No thanks are needed Professor," Albus smiled, "I trust that my niece is as safe with you as she is with me." His blue eyes looked over at the DADA professor, "Is there something you wish to share with me Remus?"

Lupin crossed his arms but keeping his eyes on Dahlia, "Earlier this year, near start of term, Dahlia told me in confidence that she thought she saw Sirius in his Animagus form."

"Ah, with the rumors of every third year seeing the Grim, I wondered if that's how he escaped. Do you think he would cause her harm?"

The tall professor turned to the headmaster, "I'm unsure," he pondered the question further, "Sirius didn't try to harm her or Aberforth during the summer and if he's been close, if he meant harm to her I'm sure he would have attempted to by now. There's something we aren't seeing."

"I quite agree," Albus stated, "keep your eyes on Harry and Dahlia if you can, I will also ask Professor Snape to continue watching over her as well."

"You have my word Headmaster." Remus' arms dropped feeling the exhaustion in his bones, "Do you need me to stay with her?"

"No, take some rest Professor, you will need it," Dumbledore told him.

* * *

 _A continued thank you to all that help me with my words, I can't do this without yours! Drop me a line, review, or just say hi! I love you all!_


	18. A Lesson In Fear

_**Author's note -**_ Hi everyone! Sorry I was absent this weekend, I was writing the collab chapter with **FluffcakesandLemonade** and personal stuff happened.

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **Blissangel91494 -** Right?! I'm sure we all would pass out if Sirius Black was after us, lol!

 **paulaa90 -** The way I'm setting this up jealousy plays a HUGE role between Sirius, Dahlia, and Snape. Remus has the unfortunate role of buffer.

 **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- First thank you again for all the talk and interweb love. I'm so glad you liked the Percy awkwardness, I loved that part. Had a ton of fun writing with you and can't wait to continue.

 **Anon Reviewer** \- They will be reunited in a few chapters, eeeee! Thank you for not just loving my writing but for being you! Love you!

 **Love/Fiction/2017** \- Thank you!

 **MehhHehh, lijahsgirl, lunak10** \- thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 **valerie678** \- Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review, thank you!**_

* * *

Once Albus was certain Dahlia had made a full recovery from the excitement on Halloween he let her back in the classroom. She arrived the crisp November morning before Remus which she thought was odd, but he did tend to run late after the full moon. She had a lesson plan ready for all their classes just in case he didn't feel up to teaching. The class filed in and still no Lupin. Dahlia met the eyes of the curious third years.

"Let's give Professor Lupin a few more moments before I take over," she told them straightening her round frames on her nose, "carry on as you were."

The assistant went to her desk grabbing her books for her lesson when the doors to the class loudly pushed open and in walked an irritated Professor Snape, "Turn to page 394," his deep voice filled the room. He continued to walk to the front of the classroom closing the blinds as he went on. The projection screen was pulled down once he arrived at the front, not giving a second look to Dumbledore's niece.

"Remus isn't going to make it," she asked sweetly but quietly. Snape returned her question with scorn etched on his features, false as it may have been, he wouldn't answer her.

Harry looked could feel the malevolence wafting off Snape aimed at Dahlia, it was the same way the professor treated him, "Excuse me, sir, but…where's Professor Lupin?"

Dahlia looked up at Harry and a half-smile pulled at her mouth before Severus replied angrily, "That's not really your concern, is it Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394," he told the class again. Dahlia knew what he was trying to do, it was the section on werewolves, and she let out an irritated sigh hoping this would be over soon. "Something you'd like to say Miss Dumbledore," he asked coldly.

"Professor, they just started learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks, nocturnal beasts are being saved for a later date," she informed him. "I have a lesson plan all ready for them if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," he told her, nothing but ill will coating his tone, "In fact Miss Dumbledore, I do not think we need an assistant for this class," a wicked smirk crossed his face, "perhaps you could teach the first years their magical alphabet, that would be better suited to your skill set."

Dahlia looked up at him fighting the angry tears in her eyes, "If you do not require my assistance, I shall take my leave of you," her voice was reduced to almost nothing choking the last of her words out. She didn't bother gathering her books before leaving the classroom.

The tears she tried so desperately to hold back flooded down her pretty face, at least she was out of the classroom and away from Snape. The young witch just ran as far as she could go, not seeing or hearing anything. Her mind wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her only on the harsh words spoken by someone she still cared for, no matter what he did or said to her. Dahlia tripped knocking off her glasses and landing on her knees skinning them ruining her black stockings. Feeling the sting of the scrape she sat pulling red and raw knees to her chest sobbing into them. The weather was still cold but it got colder and quickly. Dumbledore's niece started to shiver, almost uncontrollably. The wet ground became icy and before she could react she was face to face with a Dementor and two more were approaching quickly.

Dahlia grabbed for her wand but it slipped from her slender fingers as the three Dementors fed off her; the first Dementor hovering close to her frightened face pulling away at her memories, the other two on either side of her. Inside her head she heard Lucius Malfoy with all the velvet contentment pouring from his mouth. The three Death Eaters standing around her small cowering frame aiming their wands ready to strike. Sirius' tortured face screaming out her name over and over again; Voldemort's snake like appearance grinning at her with nothing but evil intent playing at his mouth. She was unable to move, unable to scream, unable to defend against the loathsome creatures. The Ravenclaw felt lightheaded falling to the icy ground below her.

"Expecto Patronum!" she heard someone shout in her bewildered state, it was strange she both knew and did not know the powerful voice that chased away the Dementors.

Just as quickly as she felt herself slipping away Dahlia felt warmth moving back into her body. The faces of her would be captors, Sirius' pained expression, and the Dark Lord slipped from her mind's eye; still in the throws of the attack unable to move when two thin and boney arms picked up the slight girl carrying her back inside the castle grounds.

"Stay with me little love," a familiar and gentle voice whispered to her. The girl felt the cold air pass over her face as he raced to the castle.

"Sirius…" the name came out slurred as she tried to focus on who was carrying her back to the castle.

"Shhh, Dahlia, don't try to talk," he moved faster, he had to get her help.

Sirius moved quicker than he ever thought he could on two legs. He gently put the girl down in the courtyard tucking her wand back into her robes. The convict changed into his canine form barking as loud as he could to get the attention of anyone and everyone he could. He saw Filch running out at the sound and took off. How he wanted to linger, be her savior and care for her as he used to but now was not the time. It pained him to leave her in that state but Argus would help her, cantankerous as he may be. Filch called for Madame Pomfrey. With Poppy's name being uttered Minerva ran out with her to see Dahlia passed out, shivering, and pale.

"I'll get Albus," she said hurriedly.

Filch and Madame Pomfrey carried the unconscious girl to the hospital wing; making her as comfortable as possible anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. Dahlia was mumbling in her coma like state, her closed eyes fluttering as if she was fighting something. Albus rushed in followed by Minerva and Severus. Her uncle held her hand as soon as he reached her; she was still so cold from the attack.

"Is Professor Lupin available," he asked his voice loud, severe, and sick with worry urgently addressing the professors standing around him.

"I'm afraid not Headmaster, he is regrettably recovering," Snape informed Albus. His voice was barely hiding how concerned he was.

"Inform me the minute he has," he told Madame Pomfrey turning back to Dahlia struggling to be still; moans of effort and pain emitting from her mouth as she moved. Albus looked at Severus fear filled his blue eyes, "Is there anything you can do," the headmaster pleaded with the Potion's Master.

Snape nodded, not looking away from Dahlia writhing on the hospital bed, "I will find something to calm her," he left quickly.

"Minerva, if you would send a letter to my brother, he needs to be informed that Dahlia has been attacked by the Dementors, and a letter to Cornelius informing him that a member of Hogwarts' staff has been attacked."

"Yes Albus," she said softly hurrying to the Owlery.

"What happened to you Dahlia," her uncle asked quietly, holding her hand.

"Siri…" mumbled out of her mouth at his question.

"Indeed," Albus pondered the partial name she just uttered. It would not be like Sirius to endure a Dementor attack if he meant the child harm. To come so close to being spotted and possibly thrown back in Azkaban after rescuing her, no, Dumbledore shook his head. No, he still greatly cares for her and would risk being put back in prison and his life to keep her safe. These were not the actions of a guilty man.

Severus returned with a turquoise potion in a small glass tube, "Headmaster," he said softly handing the liquid to Albus.

"Thank you Severus," Albus was close to tears. He administered the potion to his niece and her outward fight calmed. Her body relaxed and she stopped mumbling. Snape turned to leave, "Severus," Dumbledore called to him. "In my absence and until Professor Lupin has recovered I want you to watch over her, is that understood?" The instruction was stern, Dumbledore knew that she should be assisting him in DADA but she was outside Hogwarts' grounds, and far enough that she was attacked by Dementors. Snape was at fault for Dahlia's current state.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape told him, he was ashamed that his words drove her out of class and into the clutches of those horrible creatures. Snape left the pair silently, slinking back down to the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

 _One last thank you for all the support! All the notifications I received this weekend made the somewhat crappy time I had so much better. Please let me know if I'm doing ok, your support fuels the fire to my words. Love you guys!_


	19. Capricious Behavior

_**Author's note -** _ So this is yet another Snape and Dahlia chapter and I'm not sorry.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for the review of the sneak peek I gave you last night, I hope everyone has that reaction, haha!

 **paulaa90 -** I hope this satisfies your need for guilt. There might be more to come too.

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15 -** I did a happy dance for about 15 minutes when I read your review! Three times?! You made my day doll! Love ya!

 **lijahsgirl -** There's a lot of things wrong with Severus, he doesn't know how to feel or process what he does feel. I hope that you like this chapter too!

 **Blissangel91494 -** Thank you! I hope you like this one too!

 **BlueEyedGunSlinger, grangergee, Lindsay/ponce2001 -** Thank you for following!

 **Junikitty4427 -** Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Days passed before Dahlia would become conscious again. Her stiff body moved in an effort to get up struggling to open her eyes, fighting with her limbs to cooperate and move. Moans of effort broke from her lips that seemed glued together. The stiffness in her muscles and bones worked its way out to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Her eyes stuck together with sleep, rubbing them vigorously to get the sharp and crusty pieces of sand out of her eyes, successful as she was the action also took several eyelashes with it.

"You gave me quite a scare," Remus' voice filled her ears, gentle but drenched with worry. "You shouldn't try to move quickly, you've been out for quite a few days, nearly a week." The DADA professor leaned forward on his knees, "Why didn't you have your wand?"

Dahlia sat up with Remus' help sitting upright for the first time in almost a week her head was throbbing and pounding, the Ravenclaw held her forehead hoping to calm the pulsing sensation, "I did have it," she mumbled taking a bite of chocolate that was nearly forced into her mouth. The warmth of the smooth sweet flooded her stiff body making her feel more like her. "I dropped it," she tried to remember, "Someone picked it up, performed the Patronus charm chasing them away. I was carried back to the castle."

Remus considered her words, couldn't have been Harry he was just learning and as petite as Dahlia was he didn't think Harry could carry her across that distance. It wouldn't have been Snape; he didn't know she was in danger. The old friends looked at each other realizing just who had saved Dumbledore's niece when the headmaster strode in.

"Dahlia," he said, the brevity that he had lost waiting for her to wake up returned almost ten fold.

"Uncle," she stared at him, "I know who saved me…"

He cut her off, "So do I," the headmaster gave his signature Albus Dumbledore wink. He huddled around the two, "You started to say his name before the strain of the attack took you under. Sirius has proven to me that in saving you he is not guilty of the crimes I so rashly accused him of. No man who murdered a close friend and 12 muggles would have risked his own freedom, stolen as it may be, and life to save you."

Tears of joy found their way to the girl's eyes. It was like she hoped, he was innocent, he still cared for her, and how she wanted to be in his arms at that moment, "How do we prove this?"

Both Remus and Albus shook their heads, with Lupin speaking first, "There needs to be irrefutable proof that he did not commit those crimes." Dahlia's excitement dropped a bit, "We will find a way Dahlia." He grabbed her hand, pushing more chocolate into it and giving a comforting and confident squeeze.

"Indeed we will," Albus agreed, "but for now rest, I want you fully recovered before you leave this hospital wing. Remus, come with me."

Dahlia looked at the professor holding him still for a moment, "As much as I love this and know it's needed," she put the piece between her lips taking a small bite before placing it on the table, "you know I prefer white chocolate."

A laugh pushed out of Lupin, the stress he held watching over the young witch left him, "Not as many healing qualities as the darker stuff," he winked at her before walking after Albus.

Dumbledore's niece pushed up into a better sitting position supported against the wall; watching Lupin and her uncle walk out. Looking around at her beside there were flowers, cards, a few tricks from Zonko's obviously from Fred and George, and copies of both the Quibbler and the Prophet. She smiled at her gifts finishing the last of the chocolate smiling that she was making a difference in their lives as she had hoped to do. Her happiness was amplified appreciating that both Albus and Remus knew Sirius was innocent; they just had to prove it. Getting lost in her train of thought on how to verify his innocence it was derailed with a swish of robes outside in the hall.

"Severus," she called out, hopefully. The Potion's Master sheepishly maneuvered his way to her bedside; he wouldn't dare meet her eyes. "Thank you Professor," she grabbed his hand pulling him closer, "for the dahlias, they're beautiful."

Snape was caught off guard by her soft words of thanks along with her touch, "Dahlia," his voice barely a whisper finally looking at the lilac haired witch. "Can you ever forgive me," moisture laden eyes glittered in the sunlight pouring in from the high windows.

"Severus," she smiled kindly at him, "how could I not?" She felt a stream of saline spill down her cheeks, "I hope that you can forgive me," she told him pleading with the Potion's Master to accept her apology finally.

"Always," he told her wiping away her tears. He looked at her marveling at the unending empathy and compassion towards him. It seemed that no matter what happened she knew his heart, even if it took Snape longer to understand it.

Dahlia wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Severus," she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. She let go to look at his face, a quivering smile moving across his mouth, "stay with me for a while?"

The head of Slytherin house nodded, taking the seat next to her. Dahlia held his hand keeping him closer to her than he dared to be. Snape always treated her as a fragile thing, ready to break at a moments notice. He supposed it had to do with the day he lost Lily and she lost Sirius. How she cried for days on end not wanting to leave Severus' side, clinging to him even before Lupin, her father or uncle. Snape looked at Dahlia carefully studying her; he realized he still saw her as a child. The only time he saw the woman in her was when he kissed her. Cursing his nature to push her away rather than to keep her close; no one should have been put through the treatment he saved for her, it was cruel and childish. It was then the Potion's Master resolved to reform his behavior, at least when it came to Dumbledore's niece.

* * *

 _Many words of thanks and appreciation go out to you all that keep my stats climbing. There aren't enough words to express them all! Please keep up the words of encouragement so I can keep up with the words in my head! Love you all!_

 _PS - go read **Just Another Muggle** by my lovely friend **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- we're almost finished with the collaboration chapter and it's already awesome without it!_


	20. Troubled Past

_**Author's note -**_ Hey all! Still going through some stuff, I've got a few chapters already to post, but my creativity is waning due to my stuff...I'll try to keep posting regularly. You all help so much and it is so, so appreciated.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- There are no words to use for how much I appreciate you in my life, you are an amazing friend and person and writer. I love you to the moon and back.

 **Blissangel91494** \- Thank you so much for all the praise, I light up when I read your reviews!

 **lijahsgirl** \- So happy you're loving it!

 **paulaa90** \- I'm hoping to keep the reformed Severus for a while.

 **kAsS3695** \- Thank you for following!

 _ **I gotta throw out some shout outs to my FB friends who helped me with Dahlia's glasses - Elena, Raven, Liz, April, Alex, and Connie! Thank you ladies!**_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review! Thank you!_

* * *

The seasons changed, snow fell in white blankets day after day. It was Dahlia's favorite season, the need for layers, jumpers, boots, and warm drinks with the holiday right around the corner. Things at Hogwarts had been quiet. Harry had been attacked by Dementors during the first Quidditch match of the season. He recovered thankfully better than Dahlia had. She still felt the effects sometimes; it was ebbing away but only little by little, it was to do with her Veela physiology that the Dementors affected her longer. Remus kept a closer eye than normal on his assistant, when Snape wasn't lingering in her footsteps. The DADA professor split his time with Harry and Dumbledore's niece, until one afternoon, on the heels of another trip to Hogsmeade he brought them together.

Remus led Dahlia into an empty classroom where a battered trunk rested on the floor. Dahlia wrinkled her now at it and the half spent candles in the shape of spines placed in various locations. Looking curiously at her mentor, "What are we doing in the History of Magic classroom Remus? And why do you have a Boggart in here?"

"Aren't you perceptive," he said with a slight laugh but he was impressed she knew there was a Boggart in the trunk. "I'm teaching Harry how to defend against the Dementors."

Pale blue eyes got wide, "You're teaching him the Patronus charm? Remus that's brilliant!" She paused, "What am I doing here? As soon as that Boggart sees me it won't be a Dementor anymore."

Lupin nodded, "We're taking a side step from lessons today, and I want you to talk to Harry about Sirius."

Dahlia felt the air rush out of the room staring wide eyed at the professor, "Sirius? Is that wise?"

The DADA professor nodded, "I think he needs to learn about a side of Sirius Black that only you can give him."

"If you're certain," she nodded blankly and went to push up her glasses but remembered just as her finger touched her nose they had been lost in her attack.

It was no great loss, she didn't need them, and they had been enchanted by Aberforth as a precaution. Her Veela heritage came with some surprising and alarming traits. Dahlia had a temper and the glasses kept her from transforming into the harpy like creature the Veela are known for when angered. As Dumbledore's niece was only half Veela she did not turn into the full ferocious creature, only the wings and sharp beak formed. Her glasses had a calming charm worked into them; once lost Albus made sure to charm a pendant for Dahlia that served the same purpose.

The lilac haired witch fiddled with her new pendant it was the cameo that her father had given her when she graduated from Hogwarts. Harry rounded the corner and was slightly surprised to see Dahlia out of the hospital wing and with Professor Lupin.

"Miss Dumbledore," he said mild shock coloring his tone, "what are you doing here?"

"That's my doing Harry," Remus stated from the stairs, "I think there are some things you need to know that only Dahlia can tell you."

Dahlia's face flushed with uncertainty not sure where to begin on the subject of Sirius, her eyes pleading with Remus to not make her go through with this. She was fond of Harry and couldn't bear to see him upset with her because she withheld information. Or worse that she was colluding with those that wanted to hurt him, which was ridiculous because Sirius wouldn't harm him, but he only knew what he had been told, the rumors, and what the Prophet printed and the end result with his parents dying.

Lupin saw the fear painted on her fact, "It will be fine Dahlia," he said quietly taking her under his arm pushing her forward to the stairs to sit, "Harry, come sit."

Potter sat a few steps down from Dumbledore's niece and Professor Lupin gently coercing the young witch into talking at her with curious anticipation. Dahlia played with her necklace some more trying to work out the nervous energy she was feeling. The Ravenclaw blew out a sharp breath hoping to not talk as fast as she normally did and for him to understand Sirius more.

"What did you want to tell me," Harry questioned.

Pale blue eyes focused on Harry's scar, "What have you heard about Sirius Black?"

The name pulled a reaction of disgust from the teenager, "He's a murderer, he helped Voldemort kill my parents and now he wants to kill me."

She took his words into consideration, "I want to tell you a different side of Sirius Black that hardly anyone knows."

"You…" he paused trying to understand what she was saying, "you knew him?" Dahlia nodded and Harry's face went red, "How could you not tell me?"

Taken back by his volume and the hate that seethed out of the young man tears stung her eyes, she took a deep breath before answering, "I was told not to. I realize that's not any kind of excuse," she said softly cutting of Harry's open mouth, "I wanted to tell you, but there are some that think you are too young to know who he actually is."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry," Lupin entered the conversation his voice calm and smooth, it was such a sensitive subject for both of them, "just listen to her."

"I have known Sirius since I was 6 or 7; somewhere around there," her voice was speeding up, "It wasn't until I was 8 that I was sent to a safe house with my uncle, as I was a target for Voldemort just like you were." Questions filled Harry's eyes but she continued, "It was in that house that I spent more time with Sirius, Remus here, and Professor Snape; but it was Sirius that I connected with the most. The bond that we formed was something I've never known before and have yet to experience again. We became inseparable; you could rarely find me without Sirius and vice versa. That night your parents died, that night Sirius was accused of those horrible things, betraying your parents, betraying me, killing his friend Peter and those muggles, I never believed it. It wasn't like him to be fickle. He would have died for his friends, for me, for your parents."

"Then why did they arrest him and put him in Azkaban?"

A valid question, one she didn't want to answer or have an answer for, "They sentenced him without a trial as Minister Fudge was the one that arrested him after those muggles died. He was said to be carrying on like a madman laughing at the tragedy. But Harry I don't think he had anything to do with what happened."

"How can you know that?!" he exploded, "You were a kid, you weren't there!" his voice got louder again.

"I know Harry," Dahlia's voice was quiet looking away from the Gryffindor. Her head hung in quiet shame; she knew this was a bad idea.

Lupin pulled her in closer, "Harry, this whole situation is complicated and not everyone knows what happened, the only person who does is Sirius."

"I don't believe that he as any good in him! He betrayed everyone to Voldemort including Dahlia, he deserves to die," Harry yelled then stormed out of the classroom.

Silent tears streaked down the Ravenclaw's face, "Remus, I told you."

"I know Dahlia," he hugged her tighter, "Let him process it, he'll come around."

* * *

 _As I mentioned my creativity is waning due to personal stuff, and well coming off a year and a half long writer's block to blast through a story and a half it's kind of depressing (sorry for the sad stuff), so please help me out and push me to write. I need it and appreciate it so, so much._


	21. Let's Be Us Again

_**Author's note -**_ Hello my darlings, thank you first and foremost for all the lovely words you all have been giving me. I appreciate it more than I can express.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** I love you more and more each day, thank you so much for being my beta and letting me co-author a chapter with you!

 **Blissangel91494 -** Thank you so much!

 **paulaa90 -** I had so much help with that glasses concept, I have to get rid of them somehow though, lol.

 **something526 -** Thank you! I hope that things are on an upswing, so we'll see.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** Thank you!

 **Dario -** I really appreciated your words to me, thank you so much!

 **Love/Fiction2017 -** Thank you!

 **Noface -** Probably not, but they had to tell her something, she was going to learn about it anyway, not the best excuse but it was a huge deal.

 **Nyxrae -** Thank you for following and adding as a favorite

 **JularaVon, Moon Angel90, Serena Salvatore -** Thank you for following!

 ** _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_**

* * *

Dumbledore's niece left the classroom; she had permission to leave the grounds again as long as she stayed in Hogsmeade or closer to Hogwarts. The Minister still refused to remove the Dementors from the grounds. The knowledge that Albus, Remus, and Aberforth had of Sirius' innocence made them feel easier about her leaving the grounds. She took advantage of that after her encounter with Harry. As much as she loved Remus, the girl couldn't help but feel ambushed to tell a story to a boy that had been through more trauma than he ever should have. Telling him that she knew and had a relationship with Sirius Black was not a good idea. She did hope that Lupin was right, that he would come around; that something could be done to make him see that magical community was after the wrong man.

The lilac haired witch made her way down to the village but stopped halfway there. Dahlia faced the Whomping Willow, its leaves had been shed and the ice on the branches was dripping, her light blue eyes downcast on the fresh and blindingly white snow. The girl heaved a sigh and sat down on a nearby stump but far enough to remain clear of the branches, an old copy of the Prophet in her hands looking over Sirius' tortured face screaming holding the prisoner number plaque on his chest. Her small gloved fingers running over his twisted features, she missed him; more so being around Remus, her heart hurt and it made the emptiness ache more. She was incomplete without the convict.

The lilac haired girl carefully folded the clipping and put it back in her pocket; her hands found her chin slumping forward resting elbows on her knees. There was movement in the distance that caught her eyes. Dahlia lifted her head to follow it and saw a large black dog with mangy fur sneaking under the tree. The Headmaster's niece narrowed her blue eyes, the dog looked vaguely familiar and she thought it was truly odd behavior for a dog, before thinking she walked to the tree to see where the dog had gone.

Pulling out her wand and rendered the tree immobile. Cautiously approaching the opening and paused several times before she proceeded into the tunnel feet first; sliding down landing hard on the cold ground that led to another path. Her eyes adjusted to the dark of the passageway but there was enough light from the sun to follow the path clearly, moving deftly and carefully she entered a building she recognized as the Shrieking Shack; curious. The quiet of the channel was broken when she heard voices, familiar voices. Tiptoeing further in the voices became louder and she recognized Lupin's voice and the other man he was with sounded familiar but she couldn't hear enough to place it. Forgetting her stealth she charged into the room wand at the ready to see none other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black conversing like the old friends had hundreds of times before. Dahlia fell back in disbelief right on her backside dropping her wand and catching herself on her hands as she tried to maneuver backwards out of the room.

"Ow! Damn it," she cursed forgetting that she was in the same room as Remus and Sirius.

"Dahlia," a shocked Sirius asked his voice still so gentle and affectionate like a warm breeze. His dark blue eyes wide at the identity of the intruder but pleasantly surprised. A charming smile grew on his lips looking over the witch, finally up close with no imminent danger present.

"Yes, she's been aiding me this year, quite the skillful assistant," Remus answered, a crooked smile lit up his face.

The girl stopped her movement and just stared at the escaped prisoner and the professor, "How?"

Lupin moved to help her off the floor, "It will take some explaining but I assure you, you are in no danger." He wanted to remind her that Sirius was innocent and meant her no harm; the shock of seeing him was surely clouding her rational thought. As Remus extended his hand she hesitated slightly, it was as if she was glued to the ground where she sat.

"Dahlia," Sirius' voice broke the silence, still, even, and soft. The intense dark eyes met her pale blues and she felt calm, safe as he moved closer picking her up and setting her down on the old bed in the center of the room.

The pair did not look away from one another's eyes; a deep and penetrating stare as if looking into each other's soul. The girl studied his face, it had aged and became gaunt since being in Azkaban, but he was still so handsome, grey hair made its way through his russet waves but his eyes hollow but there was still a glint of his youthful and exuberant charm. His tattered clothes and oversized revealed his chest and all the runes and wards tattooed on his skin. His sinewy muscles stood out under his waxy and pallid skin. The two once so close and devoted to one another were reunited after 12 years. Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she grabbed his tattered clothes and pulled Sirius into a long and fierce embrace. The smell and touch of his skin flooded her senses and made her tears fall harder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame pulling her impossibly close to him.

"Dahlia," he whispered tenderly into her ear, delighting in the fact she was here and in his arms once more.

"I have missed you more than I care to tell," she whispered.

A faltering smile came to the convict, "The feeling is quite mutual little love." He pushed her out holding her pretty face in his rough hands as his thumbs wiped away the tears that continued to fall, "You have grown so beautiful," his voice just above a whisper taking in every millimeter of the young witch. He marveled at how she had grown from that beautiful and cherubic child into a young woman so stunning. Her long silvery lilac hair flowing past her shoulders, her pale blue eyes the color of a winter's morning sky, her cheeks had slimmed away the baby fat as well as the rest of her body, slim with a hint of curve at her hips. Her mouth full and pink that held a perfect Cupid's bow below her slender nose; she was living up to her name, as striking as the flower she was named after. Dahlia moved her eyes from his for the first time "Do not look away," he pleaded quietly with her. She met his eyes again, "You were what kept me sane in that awful place," he confessed, "I love you Dahlia."

Shock moved over her face as she looked at him. After all this time he still loved her as she did him. Hearing him say those words, the last words he had said to her before he was arrested made her heart race, "I love you Sirius," the words barely escaped her mouth when his lips captured hers.

The kiss was sweet and tender. It was their first romantic kiss, his lips on hers and his hand on her face even though his hands were rough and lips were cracked and chapped, the taste was better than any chocolate Remus could produce. His hand moved from her face to her hair, nimble fingers removed her beret and running his boney fingers through her velvety colored hair and down her slender figure holding her tight against him. Sirius could feel her heartbeat against his bare chest. Her small hands tightened on his emaciated shoulders, it was as if the lovers couldn't get close enough to one another. Both of them lost within one another's lips, not caring what was going on around them, the only thing that mattered was their reunion.

Remus cleared his throat bringing the two back to the present, "We have more to explain."

* * *

 _So they've reunited (insert cheesy 70's song here), I hope that this will help me speed up the pace a bit or at least the timeline. Again I want to thank you all for helping me out when I've felt all bleh and stuff. You all are amazing! AMAZING! I love all of you and would love to hear from you! Let me know what you think!_


	22. Catching Up

_**Author's note -**_ Sorry it's been awhile, writing and editing seemed like a chore and well real life still is meh. I'm hoping for an upswing next week. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I love all of you that read, favorite, follow, or review. It really means so, so much to me and believe me it is much appreciated.

 ** _Shout outs -_ **

**Blissangel91494 -** Thank you! I hope you like this one too!

 **Love/Fiction/2017** \- Thank you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** I promise there will be a ton more cute Dahlia and Sirius moments, there's quite a few in this chapter!

 **paulaa90 -** Aw yeah! I'm so glad! I'm hoping to answer all your questions soon.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13, Mrs. Mercer-Torretto-Malfoy, PetiteDiable, bad13 -** thank you for following!

 **anitahuggins1996** \- Thank you for the follow and fave!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Sirius kept Dahlia close to him sitting behind the witch, the need to touch her was overwhelming; he wanted to be certain that she was here and with him. Dumbledore's niece didn't mind, she settled into the convict watching Remus. His face was set in a grim appearance; the severity of the situation was draining the joy he usually held, even in the face of ill events.

The wizards needed to find a way to tell her that Peter wasn't dead and that was the reason that Sirius broke out of Azkaban. Dahlia never really had any contact with Pettigrew; they had seen each other in passing like with James and Lily. However the few times that Peter had been close to Dahlia he had a look on his face it was almost reverent but there was a corrupt need mixed into it. It made Lupin and Black question his intent and kept her away from him. Sirius cursed himself twice for trusting Peter with the Potters; and now the rat was so close to the witch he loved and his godson, Black vowed he wouldn't let the Peter hurt Dahlia or Harry.

"Remus," Dahlia asked quietly, "how did you know where Sirius was?"

Her question pulled Remus to the present, "This is where I would go during my school years when I transformed," he informed her, "I figured this is where he would be to feel safe and it's isolated enough that no one would snoop about," he smiled tucking his hands into his pockets, "Sirius?"

"Do you remember Peter Pettigrew," Sirius asked softly.

The lilac haired witch thought for a moment, she remembered seeing him in the house but Black and Lupin kept her away from him while he was there, "I can barely picture his face," she told the wizards, "What I do remember is you two keeping me away from him."

Remus nodded, "Yes, we should have applied that to all of the ones we cared for," his voice turned somewhat dark.

Dahlia put the pieces together, "He betrayed the Potters…" she said with fear and bewilderment filling her voice.

"Clever girl," Sirius smiled for a brief moment before it dropped, "He also betrayed you little love."

The hit of the realization that this small and round man was the reason that Malfoy and the other Death Eaters found and nearly got away with her that night it made Dahlia's mouth drop.

"He betrayed all of us Sirius," Remus added.

"So," Dahlia said putting the fragments together, "Peter was working with Voldemort, he was the Potter's secret keeper and knew where I was. Remus," she flitted her eyes to the professor, "do you think he knows who my father is?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Remus said pulling his hand to his chin taking in everything in front of the trio.

"Your father," Sirius asked.

"Yes, recent events have called his identity into question, the Death Eaters that came for her that night," Remus explained looking at Dahlia thoughtfully, Sirius needed to know what she had figured out about them, "she knows who one of them was."

"Who," Sirius bristled out, he found out about the attack after he was arrested and how close they came to taking her without him there to protect her, it enraged him that Voldemort got so close to her.

"Lucius Malfoy," the Ravenclaw said quietly, the sound of his voice scared her and now seeing how tense Sirius had gotten. His skeletal fingers were white knuckled against the bunching fabric as he gripped his knees at the admission.

"That's not what we need to focus on my friend," Remus said to calm him down. It would do no good to fly off the handle and lose sight of what needed to happen, Sirius nodded composing himself. "Dahlia, continue," he said gently prodding her.

Sirius relaxed from behind Dumbledore's niece giving a reassuring rub to her arms and kissing her temple. A grin pulled onto her mouth and a flush of pink colored her cheeks before continuing, "When I recognized Malfoy as one of my attackers, Albus said something odd about my father. Remus and I have been trying to figure out who he could be. We've narrowed it down to a Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle," she paused, there had been another option but it terrified the witch to the core making her shudder in Sirius' embrace.

"What is it Dahlia," he asked holding her tighter.

She looked at Remus and then to Black, his face was so familiar and foreign but it still brought her comfort, "I've been pondering for some time, since the timeline for nearly all the male Death Eaters is improbable," pausing again, not wanting to admit this to them or herself. She swallowed hard, "that my father might be Voldemort."

The room fell silent. The dust in the air seemed suspended and it grew colder. That name. To think that he may have sired this charming, powerful, and bright witch, was frightening. It would make sense as to why he sought her out. The three hoped that her hypothesis was wrong, because not only would they have to fend off his attacks on Harry but if he got to Dahlia, turned her against them it would be devastating. The damage she could cause just with the sheer knowledge she held was unthinkable.

Dahlia began to shiver causing Sirius to hold onto her tighter, desperately trying to push whatever warmth he had into the witch he loved. Hoping to somehow push that deplorable thought out of her pretty head, the convict tried to comfort her as much as he possibly could.

"Sirius," Remus spoke pulling all the attention of the couple, "you don't happen to know the identity of her father?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry little love your uncle never shared that with me," he chuckled somewhat, "I don't even think that Snape knows."

Dahlia nodded, "It's quite all right," she said quietly. "If his horrifying snake-like features weren't magically made we'd know for sure."

Quiet chuckles were pulled form the wizards, "True enough," Remus stated. He pulled out his pocket watch, "We should be getting back soon."

"I suppose," Dahlia said sadly, the short lived reunion, as wonderful as it was eventually had to end. She didn't like that she had to leave him again. More than anything she would have loved to walk right into Hogwarts with him proudly, but that would come in time.

"All in good time my darling," Sirius whispered his lips dangerously close to her ear. That voice just flowed like a seductive river sending different shivers through her slight figure. Dahlia let out a love struck sigh leaning into Sirius further when she went stiff again, "Dahlia?"

"We were talking about Peter Pettigrew before we got distracted by me," her words were tumbling out fast, "why are you here now, why did you break out, does it have something to do with Peter?"

"He's here Dahlia," Sirius told her, "in the castle."

"How do you know," she asked turning toward the escaped prisoner.

Sirius' dark eyes looked lovingly over her features, trying to memorize all of them, that spark in her eyes when she was curious, it made him smile to see it again. "You remember Remus and me telling you all about the Marauder's," she nodded and Black continued, "Peter was one of us as well you know, do you remember what Animagus form he took?"

"A rat," she asked.

"Very good, you were half asleep when I told you that," Sirius smiled again, "The rat that Harry's friend Ron has is Peter."

"Scabbers," she tilted her head to the side raising an eyebrow at the revelation.

"Yes," Sirius laughed, "but we know him as Wormtail."

"How do you know it's him?"

"All they found of Peter was a finger, that rat is missing a toe."

For the second time shock took over the young witch. Sirius kept moved his hands from her arms to her dazed face. He wanted nothing more than to keep her by his side and never let her out of his sight again. It only hit the convict how much he missed the Ravenclaw over the 12 long years he was in Azkaban when he was reunited with Dahlia again. Black knew that Remus would keep her safe, especially after the new information was revealed to her, but the deep need he had to protect Dumbledore's niece was one of the strongest things he had ever experienced.

Dahlia's face twisted into deep contemplation from the information that Remus and Sirius had given her; struggling to comprehend all of it, mostly trying to remember Peter. His face hazily passed through her memory, he was bigger in the waist than Sirius and Remus, stockier build but shorter than Black. His face cleared in her memory, round and full faced man with blue eyes, if she remembered correctly. It was rodent-like, but his Animagus form was a rat after all, if he had stayed as a rat for 12 years he would have undoubtedly ended up looking more like the animal. He used to stare at her, it wasn't like Severus, and it was an odd mix of appreciation and fear. Why would he fear her? Or was he afraid that he would be punished if he didn't retrieve her?

"Dahlia," Sirius asked quietly.

"He offered to watch over me didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Remus answered her, "by sheer luck that Albus kept you close by."

"Remus," she smiled, "you know my uncle never does anything by luck," she turned to Sirius thoughtfully looking over his face, just being in her presence had lessened the age in his features. He was starting to look like himself again. "You were responsible for that weren't you?"

"Guilty," he gave a cheeky grin at the word, "I never should have trusted Peter with Lily and James, I thought he was honorable and insignificant enough to the cause that Voldemort would never suspect him. I never liked the way he watched you, he lingered on you, his eyes," Sirius said, the heat rising in him again, "that stare, if always made me uncomfortable, Remus too. He worshipped James," the anger was replaced with grief; "I never thought that he would have ever hurt them."

"None of us did, you shouldn't shoulder the blame Sirius, we never saw it coming," Remus said then a rueful chuckle broke from his mouth, "You were even becoming suspicious of me."

"A mistake old friend," Sirius smiled slightly, "Paranoia can be a dreadful thing."

"All is forgiven," Remus said earnestly. He pulled out his watch again, "Dahlia we really should be getting back."

The lilac haired witch sighed, "I know," her voice turned slightly sad.

Sirius pulled her into him once more, holding her tightly to his thin frame, "We will see each other again and in the light of day," he pulled her eyes to his, "I promise you little love, nothing will part me from you a second time," the strength in his words was pushed into her body before he captured her lips once more.

Dahlia melted into the wizard; never had she felt this about anyone. Her first kiss that she shared with Severus was wonderful but this was different. It was tender, exciting, fulfilling, and it satisfied this craving that surfaced when she saw Black again. The love that flowed from the convict to the teaching assistant was overwhelming but not enough at the same time, the oxymoron mix of feelings that flooded the witch were quizzical and couldn't be comprehended even by Dahlia. The kiss broke leaving her leaning more into Sirius, her head resting on his chest listening to the rapid pace of his heart threatening to break his chest.

"I love you Sirius," she whispered.

Those words, said to him as a child before she could appreciate them, the bond they shared would never break, all of it warmed Black to his foundation and it radiated outward. The love of this child, he smiled slightly, a child no more, had given him such a treasure in her unconditional feelings for him. No matter where he was or what happened to him, with her love in the deepest chambers of his heart he would always be a free man.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead lightly, "go with Remus; we will see one another again." Remus helped her up showing her the way out, "Take care of her," Sirius asked his friend.

"Of course," he followed the witch out to the path. He met Dahlia who was deep in thought waiting for him. She met his eyes and he knew what she wanted to say, "We will prove if Dahlia, come it's late you should get some sleep," he took her under his arm walking back to the castle.

* * *

 _Thank you all once again, been going through a rough time and reading your words has helped me out so, so much. You are all so wonderful! Please let me know how I'm doing._


	23. The Marauder's Map

_**Author's note -**_ Hello my loves! Sorry it took a better part of a week for me to get this up, just same stuff different day, I'm hoping to have 24 up sooner, but don't quote me.

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**lijahsgirl -** Thank you!

 **Love/Ficition/2017 -** Thank you!

 **Blissangel91494 -** I'm so glad, and hey nice theorizing!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** Thank you! Sorry it took a minute.

 **paulaa90 -** I don't think anyone wants Voldemort to be her father (reading the story and in the story, lol). You are correct, Peter's fixation with her is due to her father and the fact he needed to get her back to him, there will be more on that when he gets revealed to Harry.

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** You are such a lifesaver and I am so amazed to have you in my life! Thank you for all you do!

 **Anon reviewer -** Yes, Dahlia's first kiss was with Snape, it's in Gilderoy Lockhart and the Forgettable Flower, another story I wrote, if you would like to read about it.

 **SpnSwtHrt & pink-appel -** Thank you for following!

 **GingyCosplays -** Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 **ladybug213 & gabbyalasam -** Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Dahlia found her voice to speak her concerns, "He's going to try and get to Peter again isn't he?"

Remus considered her words walking into the courtyard, "I hope that he lets us take care of it through other means," he paused, "however Sirius is known for impulsive rashness," as he spoke her face dropped, "I understand Dahlia, tea?"

"Please," she said hoping the company and the beverage would calm her somewhat unsettled nerves.

Remus took her under his arm again. They walked in silence, only the echoing of footsteps breaking the silence between the pair. Halfway to Lupin's office they heard raised voices. Remus turned to Dahlia wanting to ask her to stay put but he changed his mind and ushered her with him to where the voices were coming from. They got closer and it was Snape and Harry.

"Professor…?" the DADA professor asked calmly.

Severus turned to Lupin quickly, "Well, well. Lupin." The name pulled disdain from the Potion's Master's lips like pulling poison from a wound. "Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape moved his wand and it illuminated Dahlia, "Miss Dumbledore," he addressed her nodding slightly and a wisp of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. There was no scorn lacing his voice, he was keeping his promise so far.

"Harry? You all right," Remus questioned.

Severus snapped back to Potter grabbing the parchment from the boy's hands, "That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, and if you have no clue perhaps your assistant can help you out." Lupin took the parchment that was spewing insults as Severus; it took everything for Dahlia not to giggle as some of them were quite clever. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

Remus laughed quietly, "I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product," Snape reached for the parchment again but Remus pulled it away, "Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, its' my area of expertise. Come, Harry." He nodded to Dahlia, "Miss Dumbledore if you please?"

"Yes, Remus," she led the way to the DADA classroom. The lilac haired witch was rather curious at the parchment they had taken from Harry.

Once they breached the entrance of the classroom, Lupin slammed the doors behind them, "I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in," he was angry, Dahlia had never heard his voice or seen his face twisted like that before. The word map perked up her ears leading to the logical conclusion that this had to be the Marauder's Map, the legend she heard so much about. Lupin continued his tirade, his tone gaining more anger with each beat, "Did you ever stop to think that this…in the wrong hands… is a map to you? Your father didn't set much store by rules either; but he and your mother did give their lives to save you. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover for you again, Harry."

Remus walked up to his office rustling through lesson plans Dahlia and Harry lingering in the doorway. Dahlia looked at Potter, she felt so bad for him. The teenager turned to her mouthing 'Sorry' in response she grabbed his hand giving him a slight smile, "You should get back to bed," she said softly.

He nodded but hesitated, "Professor," he addressed Lupin but the professor kept his head down, "Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"And who was that, Harry," the annoyance coloring his voice was not subtle.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said nonchalantly.

Both Dahlia and Remus looked at one another; Peter was still in the castle. "Very well; I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry, don't take any detours," he held up the map, "If you do. I'll know."

Dumbledore's niece watched Harry leave the classroom and her knees buckled. Remus stood and caught her, "You're becoming predictable my dear," he said quietly helping her into the office, his voice had gained back some of his lightness.

"Peter's still in the castle," she said, "he's either bold or stupid with Sirius after him."

"Agreed, perhaps he needs to stay close to Harry or you."

Dahlia shuddered at Lupin's sentence but she eyed the parchment on the table again. Her face lit up with excited curiosity, her curious nature always happened to override any fear or uneasiness she felt. "So this," she picked up the parchment, "is the infamous Marauder's Map," it wasn't a question; Remus had all but confirmed it when he said 'map' to Harry. Her eyes got wide as she turned it inquisitively in her hands practically giddy as she said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Remus chuckled slightly at her excitement.

Dahlia watched the map soak with ink filling in the hallways, passageways, and people inside Hogwarts. The tiny footprints walking among through the map, ingenious thing; Dahlia just watched the sets of footprints go about their night. Mesmerized by the action of all the inhabitants, genius; absolute genius. She tended to forget how clever Remus and Sirius were.

"Sirius was the one who came up with the idea," Remus interrupted her thoughts, "James and I made it into a reality," he told her tapping the map, "Mischief managed."

The ink disappeared from the parchment, "Remarkable," she said looking at Remus. She stood, "I suppose you want me to head to bed," he nodded with a smile, "good night Remus."

* * *

 ** _Thank you all once again, my stats climbing along with your reviews, follows, and favorites lift my spirits and push me to write faster even if my mind doesn't want to. I truly appreciate all of you and wish I could show it more than in just words. I look forward to hearing from you, please keep pushing me!_**


	24. Love, Sex, Magic

_**Author's note -** _ Hello lovelies! So with the help and wonderful conversation of a certain **FluffcakesAndLemonade** , I have written a fluffy lemon filled chapter for all of you!

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** This is nothing but a Sirius and Dahlia chapter, I hope you enjoy!

 **Blissangel91494 -** First I apologize for the Mary Sue-ish qualities, but I am thrilled that you love their friendship. Remus is one of my favorite characters and while I love him, not a romantic lead for me. He and Tonks belong together and always will.

 **Love/Fiction/2017** \- :-D

 **lijahsgirl** \- Thank you doll!

 **Anon reviewer** \- THANK YOU!

 **paulaa90** \- You make me realize all my plot holes with your reviews! Please continue!

 **HyoSonn** \- Thank you for catching up my wonderful cousin, I love you!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade** \- Thank you again for being my beta and helping me out with everything from writing to dinner choices. I love you!

 **TR109 and nathaliedew98** \- Thank you for following!

 **Dreamy-Girl2016 and** \- Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 **TLM9312, sketchyybitch** \- Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 _ **OK WARNING - this enormously long chapter contains material of a mature nature, please use good judgment when reading.**_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

In the following weeks Dahlia was more and more distractible, gazing out the windows that faced the Whomping Willow, mooning about when not assisting Remus. A wistful expression seemed to be glued to her face. It caused a concern for those that did not know Sirius was so close at hand. It seemed the lavender haired witch could not be parted from the convict.

It was her lack of attention that led to not being able to persuade Cornelius Fudge to spare Buckbeak. Lucius Malfoy, whether he had some type of leverage over the Minister of Magic was unclear, had made a stunning case against the creature, Hagrid, Albus, and his niece. It seemed hopeless. Not only had she let Hagrid down and could no longer bear to look him in the eye but she let Buckbeak down and it felt as if she let Albus down as well. Her uncle assured her that none of that was true but Dahlia thought otherwise. This emotive creature that had a sweet disposition despite the assumed temperament of Hippogriffs, it was all overlooked as the creature had attacked a student, Draco Malfoy no less, and must be destroyed.

Classes were winding down and Dahlia had helped Remus write the final, however other than the written portion of the test, the obstacles he set up she was useless in helping. Being outside only made her more drawn to where Sirius was. The decision to not look for Peter until the school year was almost over, to minimize possible collateral damage, was wearing on her. At least Sirius was staying put, for the time being.

The only solace that she found was within the creaking and swaying walls of the Shack in the arms of an escaped prisoner. On this day when she broke away from the castle, only Remus knew where she was going, was the day that Buckbeak was to be executed. The Ravenclaw felt numb as Sirius held her inhumanly close and whispering assurances and sweet nothings in her ear. His comforting voice was a dull echo in her mind, until he shook her slightly to catch her attention.

"Dahlia," his voice was slightly nervous at her demeanor.

Slowly shaking her head, "I'm sorry Sirius," she looked at him with sad eyes, "I couldn't argue my way out of something, my keen wit failed me. I failed…" the word trembled out of her mouth. The intelligent witch who was at the top of her class in everything had failed for the first time. It crushed her.

"My darling," Black said soothingly pulling her back into him trying to find the right words to comfort her further, but none came. "You did your best, that's all that…"

She cut him off, "I don't think I did," she told him, "I don't think I did Hagrid or Buckbeak any justice. I was a witness to the alleged attack but was distracted by you so I didn't see it…"

"Me," Sirius questioned raising a curious eyebrow.

"You were in your Animagus form coming out of the forest when Draco was attacked. And you were distracting me once again during the trial." She shook her head, "Albus and Hagrid don't blame me, in fact they think I did do my best, but my mind has been clouded by you," her eyes locked with his, the emotion that bled through them hurt his heart, "you're all I can think of, I need you to be with me. This pull, this necessity, the sway I feel for you is inexplicable."

"I understand little love," he gently massaged her shoulders, the tension she held was incredible but she relaxed faintly under his light touch, "Or rather I should say, I feel the same."

She sighed contentedly leaning further into him; Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulders crossing in front of her neck. Momentarily she let the serenity Black provided to wash over her body and Dahlia relaxed for the first time since entering the Shack. "I have something for you."

"Oh," he said before kissing her face lightly.

She nodded, "I brought you some clothes and food stores. I figured you might want to put on some non prison wear and eat something other than rats that Crookshanks so diligently brings you," she nodded to the ginger feline curled up on the bed his purr got louder when Dahlia mentioned his name.

Sirius smiled taking the care package from her, "You are an angel."

Dumbledore's niece blushed looking away from his intense eyes, "Nonsense," she mumbled walking away from the bed. The previous stress pushed forward soaking its way into her body once more, making her posture rigid.

Sirius was distracted with his care package and hadn't noticed her stress had returned until he looked up to thank her again. His eyes narrowed and softened looking at the witch, he set the package down before crossing to her. His arms protectively wrapped around her waist pulling her flush with him, "Dahlia," he whispered, "you above all should know that things happen for a reason," he paused slightly to kiss her jawline and he felt her relax again when his lips touched her skin, "this will work out," he pulled her around to see her face. He lifted her chin to see her eyes, "I promise."

Dahlia hugged Sirius burying her face into his chest, "Can I stay with you?"

Sirius chuckled quietly, "You will undoubtedly be missed little love, but I'm sure a few more moments won't cause the forming of a search party."

He led her back to the bed; it was the only piece of somewhat decent furniture in the Shack. Everything else was either broken, rotting, or in pieces strewn apart on the floor thanks to Remus when he was a teenager. Crookshanks stretched pushing his fluffy body up and out the passageway back to Hermione. The couple snuggled together facing one another. Sirius studied her face; he did this every time she came to visit him and every time he found something even more extraordinary about it. The way her light eyes seemed to shine against her pale skin. Her hair cascading down her shoulders and back with a slight wave was a lilac ocean of silk. Those rose colored lips he craved more and more each time he tasted them. Black stroked her face watching the calm set into her skin as Dahlia rested under his touch.

His fingers traced her delicate features moving slowly down to her neck and collarbone. They hooked the chain her cameo pendant was connected to. He pulled the tucked cameo from her robes examining the accessory, intriguing thing. Sirius studied it closer, "What's this," he asked softly.

"Hmm," Dahlia mused before opening her eyes, "oh, Aberforth gave that to me when I graduated." She took the cameo from his hands, "Albus enchanted it so I don't become a scary monster when I get angry, which happens more than I'd like," she mumbled the end of her sentence.

Black laughed slightly having seen her temper when she was a child, he could only imagine how it had grown in intensity. He looked at her curiously, "What in the world made you _that_ angry," his eyes became more present, wondering why she would have any reason to be angry enough to warrant Albus charming an object to keep her from changing.

Dahlia groaned slightly sitting up; it wasn't something she wanted to tell Sirius. Remus was a confidant; it was easier to tell Lupin about Snape. She looked at Sirius having hoped to never tell him about Snape, she didn't think he'd understand. Those two never got along, even with her interference, they hated each other and neither was civil about it. Another lament broke her lips leading Sirius to join her in sitting placing a comforting arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"Dahlia," he said lovingly, "there will be nothing you can tell me that will ever upset me," he paused, "or at least become upset with you." He pulled her face to his, "I was gone for 12 years, I never expected you to pine away for me," he looked over her face as he paused again, "I never expected you to pine away for me even if I hadn't been arrested." Dahlia's eyes grew wide causing Sirius to smile and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, "You were a child, and through the foresight of your uncle, father, and Remus," he laughed again, "I was talked into letting you go. You were going to be sent to Beauxbatons away from everything happening so you could find yourself. As much as it pained me, I knew I had to let you go to grow up and mature without my influence over you. That also meant for you to explore romantic exploits with those of your own age, as I'm sure you did here at Hogwarts even with your uncle watching over you. I will never be jealous or condemn your choices of partner as I was gone, just a ghost from your past," his smile dropped as he spoke.

Dumbledore's niece considered his words, still how could she tell him she kissed Snape or the close encounters with Gilderoy? It would be understandable her flirtation with Oliver Wood, younger than she was but they had so much in common; although it never went further than playful and sometimes lightheartedly barbed flirtation with Ollie. How could she tell him that her first romantic moment was with someone he hated? The witch contemplated for a few moments more before sucking in a deep breath and turning away from the intense stare, "I kissed Severus," she confessed quietly.

It seemed the very breath in his lungs had been stolen away; more than shocked by the name. How? Snape? What? His arm dropped from around her, but his posture was still calm, not stiff but almost contemplative. She and Snape were close, they didn't share the bond that Dahlia did with the convict but it was a strong. He now knew that she did in fact cling to the Potion's Master in his absence, it made sense but at the same time it didn't. He wasn't angry with Snape, he couldn't blame the wizard, Sirius had always known of Snape's feelings for Dahlia. But what had made her angry, so angry that Albus needed to safeguard her and others against her emotions? He looked at the pretty witch again, his charming half smile plastered on his face, "I see," he said softly, "Snape can make one heated just entering a room, but what did he do to you little love?"

The hard part about Severus was just beginning; she couldn't fathom telling him that Snape called her Lily. Lily. Did he need to know? Yet another exhalation rattled out of Dahlia's mouth, her posture was a tense, she knew that she had to tell him. She couldn't pass the responsibility onto Remus, that wasn't fair. Dahlia turned her worried eyes to Sirius, who in return wore a concerned look. Her eyes turned sad looking away from him, "He called me Lily," she managed to whisper out, "our relationship went downhill from there."

Black shook his head, annoyed that Snape would put her through that, Dahlia had been through enough. To call her Lily when she was so emotionally vulnerable was in a word ludicrous. He could see why she hesitated, probably expecting him to fly off the handle and go find Snape to duel him or some nonsense. Sirius didn't like it, but he wouldn't damage her relationship with Severus further. He hoped that Snape would understand but didn't hold much confidence. The convict picked up the slight witch sitting her on his lap. He nuzzled into her neck letting her know he wasn't angry or disappointed or dissatisfied with her actions, Dahlia needed to feel it. His lips brushed her exposed skin and he felt her tension decrease once again.

"Dahlia," he said gently, "The blame falls on Snape's skinny shoulders, not yours. He should have known better."

The lilac haired witch pulled away to look at him, "You're not angry with me?"

He laughed, "No my darling," he kissed her temple, "I'm not even angry with Severus." He pulled her closer capturing her lips hoping to ease her troubled mind and sate his craving for her.

The urge, the hunger he felt for Dahlia was strong and increased when she's close. Completely and utterly animalistic, all he wanted to do was rip off her clothes, but knew there would be time for that, just a matter of mind over body. The way she responded to him though made it hard; the slight but pleasure filled yelp that escaped from her lips and that seductive moan held in her throat when their mouths clashed made it almost impossible to hold back his desire for the witch. The way she moved, turning into him and her hands fisting through his long, wavy hair. He felt a suggestive growl break from his mouth when his hands left her waist moving to her neck holding her firmly in place.

"Sirius," she panted out when his lips moved away to the exposed skin of her neck causing her to rake her nails up his back before placing her mouth on his again.

Sirius maneuvered the witch underneath him almost pinning her to the bed with his body. He ran his rough hands over the curves of her figure. The taste of her skin that burst over his tongue was intoxicating which made him forget the bonds of his current predicament; he was just lost in Dahlia. His thoughts while in Azkaban were obsessive when it came to this lovely witch beneath him; those thoughts surfacing when they were alone together. To say that he didn't fantasize about her would be a misgiving, he often felt his mind wonder to how she had grown and seeing her now it was clear his imagination had failed to capture her unique beauty.

Dahlia's thoughts were racing, it was her first time experiencing anything close to this and it was with Sirius. The euphoria that spread throughout her small figure made her tremble with anticipation. Black felt her shaking and stopped kissing her, "Dahlia," his voice soaked with concern; he never wanted to push her too far before she was ready, "are you all right my darling?"

Dumbledore's niece caught her breath but her speech still panted out, "Yes," her face flushed as she looked at his perfectly handsome features.

"Do you need to stop," he asked softly into her lips; part of him hoping she would say yes and part of him hoping she would say no.

Dahlia locked eyes with the convict and in one confident phrase made Sirius Black extremely surprised but happy, "No, don't stop."

His mouth captured hers again when his rough hands roamed over her figure gently groping every millimeter of her body that he could reach. His growing arousal was felt against her hips. Her white button down was nearly stretched to its limits with her heaving breaths. Dahlia felt lightheaded from her heavy breathing and Sirius touching every part of her. The sensation on her bare skin as he gently touched her neck, the beginning of her chest, her thighs, was like fire. He untucked the button down shirt from her skirt, his greedy fingers playing on the smooth skin of her stomach as she undid the buttons throwing off the white shirt. Her pleated black skirt soon followed her shirt landing on the floor kicking her shoes off at the same time.

Sirius hovered above her nearly naked figure just staring at the witch in awe. His mouth hung open, eyes wide as he devoured every piece of her now mostly unclothed body. The glow of her alabaster skin was stunning and brighter in the dark room. He joined her in dress throwing off the ragged and torn prison garb. Dahlia's eyes were glued to his sinewy muscles, his ribs slightly protruding from his skin, and all the tattoos that covered his torso and arms. The intricate ink that marked his pale skin fascinated Dahlia; she needed to know what all of them meant.

Sirius smiled seeing the fascination in her eyes, "All in good time little love," his voice was seductively dark sending hedonistic tremors throughout her body.

His arms wrapped around her pulling her frame into him. The skin on skin sensation was pure bliss. Dahlia's eyes rolled feeling his naked flesh on hers and feeling his excitement looking over her. Sirius quickly threw off the rest of her clothing kissing and tasting her as he did. He smiled at how nervous but excited she was. This conquest, he hoped would be his final one, would be the sweetest in his history. He gently pulled her knees apart to taste her. Softly kissing her inner thighs, hearing the sweet sounds escaping her lips, soft but excited murmurs of indulgence as he continued to move further into her thighs toward her center and felt wet heat that met him. The convict kept his kisses and nips soft at first feeling her jump and yelp each time he kissed her skin.

The taste of her exploded over his tongue and it was sweeter than any wine. Sirius had to hold back not wanting to go too fast, he wanted to savor every part of her in the stolen moment they had together. Dahlia's breathing became shallow while she moved her hips in time with his mouth. Black lapped up every bit of her that he could; the strain he felt in his groin was almost too much to bear when she pulled his head away from her. He looked at her face which was contorted with desire; sweat glistening over every centimeter of her skin, her breathing was in short and strong gasps, trying desperately to recover her composure. The wizard smiled wickedly, if he had anything to do about it, she would never regain any kind of calm.

Rising up to kneel in front of the quivering witch he touched her face which seemed to still her quaking, "Do I need to stop?" he asked quietly, wanting to make sure her comfort was the priority that Dahlia wanted to continue. Unable to find words shaking her head looking at him making him understand that she wanted this to happen. Sirius nodded gently pulling her knees open again before settling between her thighs. His hand finding the opening of her center gently easing his fingers inside to get her used to the feeling of being breached, "Relax Dahlia," his calm and gentle voice whispered with his free hand on her concave stomach and her body seemed to magically unclench around him, "good girl," he smiled at her.

Tenderly the convict removed his fingers replacing them with his length, edging into her hot and damp sheath slowly. He felt her contract around him, pausing to let her body engulf and pull him further inward. His arms wound their way around her pulling her closer than ever before. She practically melted once he was fully inside her. The pain mixed with delight on her face as he moved slowly and methodically within in her. He felt her constrict around him then relax with moans of satisfaction escaping her gaping mouth. Sirius pinned her back to the mattress hands above her head holding her wrists in one hand continuing to move deeper and quickening his pace inside her. Dahlia wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him further inside with every thrust. Her panting became hurried as he moved gripping her wrists tighter that he held firmly to the mattress. The lilac haired witch felt a clench inside her more powerful than anything she ever felt before and let out a scream when the clench exploded from within her that surely had the passerby's of the Shack wondering what sort of ghost was inside.

Black growled into her ear before biting the lobe moving his teeth to her jaw to her neck finally to her shoulder sinking his bite in as he submitted to her tightening around him. The wavy haired wizard shuddered feeling the rapture leave his body as he arched further into her growling out her name, "Dahlia," in a final moment of ecstasy. Sirius was barely able to keep his entire weight off the woman beneath him. Both of them dripping with sweat, winded, and spent as the aftershocks set in, sending waves of carnality through both of them lessening with each surge. Wrapped in each other's passionate embrace the couple drifted off to sleep, consequences be damned, there was no separating them on this night.

* * *

 _So...that happened, I absolutely cannot wait to hear what you all think of this. Please, your words help me so much and write so much more quickly! I almost have this story finished, just a few more chapters. Thank you! You all are so amazing and I love you all!_


	25. The Shrieking Shack

_**Author's Note -**_ It's finally here, the scene we've all been waiting for since the beginning of the story! I really hope all of you lovely and wonderful readers like it.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** Thank you again, so, so much for everything! From helping beta to editing to bouncing story ideas off one another! Love you sis!

 **HyoSonn -** Thank you for being amazing! Your help has helped me push through so much! Love you cousin!

 **ImsebastianstanButter -** Two things, I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME! And two - thank you for all the reviews and the follow all of which are highly appreciated.

 **Blissangel91494** \- Sorry for the misunderstanding! Thank you for all the kind and wonderful words! Love you!

 **calh -** Thank you!

 **Love/Fiction/2017 -** Thank you so much!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** RIGHT?! I hope there will be plenty in the following chapters and stories I'm planning.

 **lijahsgirl -** No one could, he's too charming!

 **Eye of tiger wing of angel -** thank you for adding this as a favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Little did they know that their fate as well as Harry's would be changed and more than once. Sirius woke startled, covered in a cold and clammy sweat. He immediately reached out and touched Dahlia, she was still there it hadn't been a dream. Calming for a brief moment to look at her, sleeping peacefully, slowly breathing with her mouth slightly parted. The moonlight coming in at just the right angle bathing her in light blue light, making her skin glow and her hair a darker shade of violet.

"You are more beautiful than you know," he whispered kissing her cheek softly.

The quiet and serene moment was shattered with loud voices and scurrying close by, too close by. Sirius threw on his prison garb. He glanced at Dahlia still sleeping, he would leave her, no one knew she was with him; she would be safe while he investigated the sounds. He walked, hurriedly, out of the secret passage to the Whomping Willow; he changed into his Animagus form to avoid the tree's branches. A familiar smell caught his nostrils; he turned to see Ron holding Peter. This was his chance to destroy the traitor and free those he cared for from further harm.

Sirius leapt in front of Harry and Hermione to get to Peter but ended up grabbing Ron by the ankle, clamping down rather hard. Black dragged the boy screaming down the passage of the Willow. He was too fast for Harry to grab his friend away. The convict hoped that Harry would stay away from what had to be done. The sounds of Ron's caterwauling carried throughout the passage startling Dahlia awake. She quickly finished getting dressed when Sirius pulled Ron into the Shack.

"Ron?!" her startled voice let out seeing the red head.

"Dahlia," he replied shocked to see her in this place.

Sirius changed back to his human form looking positively stoic standing in front of the girl facing Ron and the squirming rat in his hands. It was an eerie standoff between the four of them. Dahlia slack jawed staring at the rat in the teenager's hands, Sirius standing unnervingly calm eyeing Peter, and Ron staring back at the teaching assistant and the escaped prisoner in sheer terror. He couldn't form words, he was just whimpering so afraid of Sirius.

The tense scene was broken up by a voice, one both Ron and Dahlia recognized as Hermione, "We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

Dahlia turned to the sound inching up behind Sirius who had not moved from his rigid position. Harry had to be with her, it was the only logical conclusion. "Sirius," she ventured quietly keeping her eyes on Ron who was too afraid and bewildered to say anything. Black didn't say anything but grabbed her hand pulling the witch protectively behind him and then moving behind the door to the room.

Quickened footfalls were heard then Hermione spoke again, "Ron! You're okay…"

Harry cut her off, "The dog…where's the…"

"He's the dog," Ron said frantically, "It's a trap Harry! He's an Animagus!"

The door swung open revealing Black, Dahlia was hidden from their view. Sirius looked at Harry intently, his hair seemed wilder, and his feet dirty from being in the mud. The low light in the Shack made him look more haunted and skeletal. This was a complete turn around from the tender and loving Sirius a few hours ago. Harry drew his wand aimed it at Sirius leveling a baleful stare at the convict.

Hermione jumped in front of Harry, "If you want to kill Harry, you'll…you'll…have to kill us too!"

"No," Sirius said calmly, "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry charged the convict knocking him down. Dahlia jumped out of the way with a yelp.

Hermione saw the assistant and the smart witch's eyes when wide with disbelief looking at her as if she had betrayed all of them being with Sirius. She shook her head in distrust then turned to the scuffle on the floor, "Harry! NO!"

"Are you going to kill me Harry," Sirius asked and he was laughing. It wasn't a genuine laugh, it was frenetic.

"Let's all calm down," Dahlia said loudly but as steadily as she could trying to regain some semblance of order in the chaos.

Harry was momentarily distracted by Dahlia's voice raising his rage filled eyes to her. He shook his head, nothing was making sense. He was shaking with fury when the door opened spilling Remus into the room.

"Expelliarmus," Remus cast and Harry's wand went flying. Lupin looked at Sirius on the ground them moved his eyes to Dahlia giving her a nod. She blew out the breath she had been holding during the tense moment. The pair then turned their eyes to Sirius, "Well, well looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

Sirius smiled, "You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Remus helped Sirius off the floor and they embraced like Dahlia had seen so many times. Dahlia was breathing easier moving closer to Lupin and Black. "I found him."

"I know," Lupin said.

"It's him. Let's kill him," Sirius cried.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, "NO! I trusted you! Both of you! And all this time you've been his friends! He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known," Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," she confessed.

"Well, well, well Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age, almost giving Dahlia a run for her money," he smiled crookedly at her.

"Hermione," Dahlia started, "It's not as simple as that, please," she addressed everyone, "let's all calm down before something regrettable happens," her hands were up showing that her wand was stowed coming closer to the teenagers.

"Enough talk!" Sirius exclaimed, "Let's kill him!" He looked like he was going mad right in front of everyone. So close to Peter, so close to getting rid of who hurt his friends, who hurt him.

"How could you?!" Harry screamed at her, barely able to hold in his emotions, he raised his wand at her.

"Harry, please, you need to listen," she said calmly but tears were streaking down her cheeks. She went to Sirius' side, "We need to explain," she told him calmly, staring into his eyes.

"He has a right to know," Lupin added, "Just wait one more moment."

"I did my waiting," Sirius yelled, "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban," he sunk into Dahlia's shoulder.

Dumbledore's niece tried to keep him upright, the waiting was getting to him. Too long had Sirius been hiding, too long had he been waiting for this moment. It was right here at his fingertips and he wasn't about to let Peter slip through his fingers a second time. He would not lose Dahlia again, he would not put Harry in more danger then he was already in. Remus looked at the couple, worry soaking into every pore of the lilac haired witch trying desperately to keep Sirius from doing something unfortunate. Lupin considered it for half a moment before handing Sirius his wand.

"Very well, kill him," Remus told the convict but continued, "but wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why." Sirius grabbed the wand moving away from Dahlia but still keeping a protective stance in front of her.

"I know why," Harry yelled from behind Hermione, "You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!"

"No Harry it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead," Lupin told Harry his voice was loud and filled the Shack from floor to ceiling.

"Who was it then?" Potter asked incredulously.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius rang out, "and he's in this room, right now," Black's tone was gaining rage and growing more crazed the longer he had to wait for Peter, "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play," the convict yelled in a sinister sing-song almost directly at the rat in Ron's hands.

Dahlia went to move forward staying close to Sirius, her inquisitiveness almost relieving her sense of its duties. It was then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved back when Snape burst in the room. He saw Lupin and Black facing the students but didn't notice the assistant at first.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried at Sirius and the wand Black had dropped to the ground. A joyful sneer lit up Severus' face, "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you," he had his wand aimed at Black.

"Severus…" Lupin and Dahlia said together hoping to avoid something horrible.

Snape stared at the lilac haired witch for several moments, the sneer dropped from his face. It was replaced with a slight lip quiver and glinting sadness in his eyes looking away from her for a moment. His wand lowered somewhat and Sirius moved in front of Dahlia again, no telling what the Potion's Master would do if he had half a chance. Severus looked up seeing Sirius in his eye line rather than Dumbledore's niece and he became enraged again.

He pointed his wand at Lupin, "I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle, with _assistance_ ," he glared at Dahlia standing behind Black, "And here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape," Sirius quipped, "As usual you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the test and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to," he moved forward towards Severus but was met with the tip of the Potion's Master's wand.

"Give me a reason," he told the convict darkly, "I beg you," the sneer had returned, but his eyes were fixed on Dahlia.

"Severus don't be a fool!" Remus told him.

Dahlia moved forward but held back by Black, "Not now," he told her firmly not taking his eyes off Snape.

"How dare you touch her," Snape growled out, the emotion pouring out of the stoic wizard was palpable.

"How dare you use her to relieve your lost memories," the stare that met Severus' eyes could have burned a hole through him. "Being a fool comes so naturally to him Remus," the anger in Sirius' eyes was something that Dahlia had never seen before, it scared her.

"Quiet Sirius," Remus scolded.

Severus glared at the convict with nothing but hatred, "Listening to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple, I'd give up hope on him Dahlia, he's already taken, the creature and the criminal."

"Do not address her Snivellus," Black fired back.

"Witty as ever I see. I could do it you know but why deny the Dementors they're so longing to see you?" Sirius backed away fear washed over his face at the mention of the creatures, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes the Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that might be like to endure. It's said to be almost unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best," he said cruelly.

"Severus please," Dahlia begged moving away Sirius's arm. She pulled the wand away from Black pulling the Potion's Master toward her. "You have to listen to me," her voice pleading with the professor.

"No," he told her coldly, "I am done listening to you," he pulled his arm away from her but the hold she had on him made his limb ricochet and knock her to the ground. Dahlia landed with a loud thud, "You betrayed me," Snape hissed out at her.

Sirius lunged at Snape but was held back by Lupin, "Now is not the time Sirius," he struggled with the convict keeping him from attacking the teacher.

"Now," Severus sneered at Black and Lupin, "After you," he nodded toward the door.

Harry pulled up a wand aiming it at Sirius but then moved it to Snape, "Expelliarmus!" The spell had so much force that it threw Severus onto the bed finally breaking it, the canopy collapsed on the Potion's Master. The entire room froze just dazed at the strength of Harry's spell.

"Harry," Dahlia said absently looking at Severus who was out cold.

"Harry, what did you just do," Ron asked shocked

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said appalled.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry insisted waving the wand between Sirius and Remus.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," Lupin told him.

"No," Harry refuted, "Pettigrew's dead. He killed him," Harry motioned to Black.

"I thought so too but had my doubts, then you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map," Lupin continued, "Then I knew for sure."

"The Map was lying then…" Harry started but was cut off by Black

"The Map never lies! Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there," Sirius pointed to the squirming rodent in Ron's hands.

"Me?" Ron asked in fear, "He's mental!"

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius corrected him still infuriated.

"Scabbers?! Scabbers has been in my family for…" Ron was trying to understand.

"Twelve years," Sirius said bitterly as he helped Dahlia off the floor. She went to the aid of Snape as Black continued, "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"Severus," Dahlia said quietly trying to rouse the Potion's Master, shaking him slightly.

"So what," Ron protested.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry was putting the puzzle together.

"Finger," Sirius finished the sentence moving closer to Ron, "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then transformed into a rat," the convict finished the story.

Harry looked at Black, the escaped prisoner held himself strong. Potter wanted to believe him, nothing was adding up except this story that had been laid out. The way he protected Dahlia, if he had killed his friend and others he wouldn't have done that. Black hadn't tried to attack him or the others and Lupin was telling the same story. Potter looked to his friend and his rat clamoring to get away. Something was off.

"Show me," he told Black and Lupin.

Sirius approached Ron grabbing for Scabbers, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Give it to him Ron," Harry told Weasley.

Dahlia had moved from Snape's side to watch, her eyes wide, was that really Peter. What would he do when he saw her? Her mouth hung open slightly watching Remus and Sirius try to keep the rat in once place to remove the Animagus charm. The rodent ran for a small hole in the wall but Dahlia was quicker than the rat, removing the charm as Scabbers jumped mid-air. Peter Pettigrew landed with a sickening thud on the rotting floor below him. His mass was slighter but still rotund, his hair wild and thinning over the back of his head. He was dirty and he was missing his left ring finger. Lupin and Black pulled him up from the ground; his features closely resembled his Animagus form, more so than Dahlia remembered.

He kept his hands close to his face, gaining his whereabouts before speaking, "Remus, S-Sirius…" he stammered out, his voice was a whine and cowardly as if it should be colored yellow. "My old friends," he said before trying to run out the door. Sirius and Remus held him back, wands aimed at the deserter. Pettigrew hadn't seen her yet but Dahlia's wand was also pointed at the former rodent. Peter's head spun around finally spotting Dahlia but then turning to see Harry, his main target. He approached the boy, "Harry! Look at you! You look just like your father. Like James," he pawed at Potter's shirt, "We were the best of friends, he and I…"

Sirius dragged him back, "How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him," he chased Peter to the broken piano in the room, Remus flanking him on the other side.

"Dahlia," Pettigrew called out getting her attention, trying to scurry towards her, "help me," he pleaded.

"Do not address her," Lupin said angrily, "You sold Lily, James, and Dahlia to Voldemort, didn't you!"

"I didn't mean to!" he cried pathetically, "The Dark Lord," he shuddered involuntarily, "You have no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?" He ran again trying to evade Black and Lupin, desperately clawing his way to the lilac haired witch standing with her wand frantically trying to get him in her sights.

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Black bellowed as Peter ducked under the piano running to Harry once again.

"Harry," he grabbed the teenager, "James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad would've spared me, he would have shown me mercy," he screamed as Sirius and Lupin pulled him off Potter once more.

"You should have realized Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"

"We would," Lupin finished Sirius' sentence.

Pettigrew managed to evade the wizards again crawling quite quickly to Dumbledore's niece, "Dahlia," he groveled at her feet, "Please, what would you do," his eyes were incredibly dull as he met hers, lifeless almost. That look he had back when she was a child, awe and fear, had returned as he gaped up at her. "I was a loyal servant to your fat…" he was pulled away by Sirius.

"You will not speak to Harry or Dahlia ever again," he growled, "You've cause them enough turmoil. Ready Remus," he asked his friend. "Together!"

"NO!" Harry spit out.

Lupin turned heaving a sigh, "Harry, this man…"

"I know what he is," Potter moved closer to the trio, his eyes briefly met Dahlia's, she was frightened and so was he to an extent. He focused on the three wizards once more, "but we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy," Peter fawned over Harry's legs.

"Get off," the disgusted utterance came from the Gryffindor, "I said we'll take you to the castle, after that the Dementors can have you." Peter shook with fear at the mention of the dark creatures. Remus pulled him up pushing him out the passage way.

Sirius went to Dahlia, "Are you all right little love?" he held the stunned witch frozen where she stood. "Dahlia," he touched her face making her present.

"Oh Sirius," she cried into his shoulder, "This is such a mess."

He held her for a moment stroking her hair, "But it'll be over soon, I promise you," he lifted her face to his, "just a little while longer."

Harry saw the exchange with the teaching assistant and now understood what she meant earlier in the year. The way Black changed around her, he was gentle, kind, and so in love with her. It was as if his whole appearance changed, still in the torn clothing, wild hair in every direction, but he seemed more youthful, his presence fully restored, healthier around Dahlia. He stood there for a moment as guilt poured over him with all the horrible things he had told her earlier in the year. Harry saw Dahlia go from nearly hysterical to calm in half a minute, the kiss they exchanged cemented their more tranquil attitudes. He looked at the couple, for the first time that night, he was happy to see them together.

* * *

 _Ok, there's more I plan on putting up over the weekend, please let me know what you thought, keep pushing me. I love hearing from all of you, brightens my day so, so much! Love you all! Thank you all again!_


	26. By the Light of the Full Moon

_**Author's note -**_ I loved writing this story, it helped me so much just being able to write it with what's going on in the real world. I'm so glad that so many of you loved this story as well. Thank you all for being apart of it and helping me move along when I didn't want to. I truly appreciate you all and love you guys! This is the end of this story but will continue in my next one taking place during Goblet of Fire.

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**FluffcakesAndLemonade** \- You are an amazing chick, I love you my sister, thank you for all your help and I look forward to our future collaborations!

 **HyoSonn** \- I love you and thank you for all that you do that you don't know about.

 **lijahsgirl** \- IKR?!

 **ImsebastianstanButter** \- Thank you! I hope you like the end.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13** \- Thank you! I hope to have your answer in these next couple chapters.

 **Blissangel91494** \- Me too! Thank you!

 **amazinglyme** \- Thank you, I hope you love the last two as well!

 **Love/Fiction/2017** \- You're awesome, thank you!

 **Anon reviewer** \- Hello back from the US! Thank you!

 **Madilim -** Thank you for following!

 **sylvanahaster751 -** Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 **LycanBeks -** Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 _Another huge shout out to any and all that reviewed, pm'd, followed or faved, I appreciate all the love I got from this story, made my heart swell! As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Harry stopped watching them to help Ron up; Sirius joined him a minute later, helping the red head out of the path. That ankle would need to be taken care of quickly. Hermione lingered with Dahlia for a moment.

"Is this where you were?" she asked quietly.

Dumbledore's niece nodded, "Got wrapped up in…" she paused for a moment looking at Hermione, "nostalgia. Go on, I'll get Professor Snape."

Hermione nodded following Sirius, Ron, and Harry out of the tunnel. Dahlia looked at Snape still out cold. She sighed slightly, "You're not making this easy for me Severus. So stubborn and unwilling to listen to reason," she shook her head lobbying an argument against an unconscious opponent. " _Rennervate_ ," she said clearly reviving Snape quickly.

Severus sat up amidst the ruined furniture looking at her blankly before it all came back to him. He grabbed her arm hard, "You will pay for this, just as Potter will!" he dragged her out of the passage and onto the grounds pushing her in front of him and she fell to the ground beneath her.

"Severus please," she pleaded with him, "you have to listen to me, you're wrong about everything." Dahlia got up and turned him around, "Look, it's Peter Pettigrew, just as I have been trying to tell you. But you are far too angry at Sirius to realize how wrong you've been. We're taking him to the castle, where he will confess everything and prove Sirius's innocence."

Snape's mouth dropped at her tone and again at who was in fact Peter Pettigrew, begging at Ron and Hermione before turning to Dahlia crawling his way over to her. "Stop right there," wand pointed at Peter, "Petrificus Totalus," Peter went rigid and fell over on his side, "that should hold him until we get him to the castle." Severus looked at Dahlia briefly before looking away ashamed of how he treated her, it was the worst of his behavior.

Dahlia said nothing to Snape; he needed to dwell in his guilt. The witch turned to see Harry and Sirius talking to one another. Good, she thought, they needed to talk and not during such exciting or dangerous circumstances. They turned to look at her; Sirius gave her a wink before turning again to look at the castle against the dark sky. Dumbledore's niece turned her attention to Pettigrew; he would not get away from her.

"You love her don't you," Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius chuckled quietly, "Is it that obvious," Harry nodded and laughed with Black. "Yes, to be clear, I love that woman more than life itself." The convict looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment, "I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian…"

"I know," Harry replied.

"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could…"

"Come live with you; when?" the teenager's excitement soaked his voice.

Sirius grinned, "Soon as my name's cleared," he paused turning to look at Dahlia again, "and if you wouldn't mind some company."

"Dahlia," Harry questioned to look at Sirius who nodded, "Not at all," Harry smiled and Black did as well.

The tranquil scene was shattered moments later when the cloud cover passed revealing the full moon, "Harry…" Hermione called.

"Damn," Dahlia said being so forgetful in all that happened.

Sirius rushed to Lupin, "Remus, old friend, did you take your potion tonight," Black was gripping Lupin firmly before turning to Snape, Dahlia, and the kids, "Run," he said hurriedly, "All of you, now!"

Snape and Dahlia took Pettigrew with them chasing after the kids before Remus could fully transform. Dumbledore's niece could still hear Sirius trying to keep Remus from changing, she turned a few times to see them but Snape pulled her round, "Keep moving, if anything happens to you he won't let me forget and I could never forgive myself. Go!"

Dahlia nodded moving forward with Pettigrew and the kids when a loud and painful yelp echoed throughout the open landscape. "Sirius," she turned screaming out his name. Harry ran past her as she did, "Harry," she called and Snape tried to pull him back. She looked at Snape eyes full of fear.

"Go Dahlia, Sirius can take care of himself as well as Potter," he told her pushing her forward.

The silence was deafening until a howl penetrated the quiet. The group stopped once more listening the first howl was met with another and then the quiet settled in again. Dahlia shook her head looking at Peter again, still petrified, "Come on," she said still wanting to go to Sirius, "we need to get him to the castle and Ron needs to see Madame Pomfrey."

The group breeched the castle grounds Dahlia spoke to Snape at a fevered pace, "Take them to the hospital wing, I'll get Albus, hopefully Sirius, Remus, and Harry won't be far behind. Keep him," she glared at Peter, "incapacitated." Snape nodded and she took off to find her uncle.

Dahlia didn't have to look far; she wasn't even halfway to his office before running right into him. Albus held her steady, "Dahlia," he asked his tone was shocked looking at how frantic she was.

"You need to come with me," she told him, her tone completely stone cold serious.

Albus followed her to the hospital wing where Poppy was fixing up Ron and Hermione was pacing. The most curious thing was Peter Pettigrew, still petrified, being held at wand point by Severus. The headmaster nodded to the Potion's Master before turning toward his niece again, "Go to the Owlery, and send a letter to Cornelius quickly. Where is Harry?"

Dahlia shook her head, "Remus transformed, Sirius tried to save the kids but Harry ran after him. I'm not sure what happened after that."

Albus nodded, "Go, we will find them, I promise," he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before she took off.

The rest of that long night after the owl had been sent to the Minister, he came via the Floo Network. He did indeed find Peter Pettigrew and while confined and un-petrified he told the tale of what actually happened to the Potters and that night that Sirius was arrested. Cornelius was floored and assured Dumbledore that Black would be pardoned now that the real culprit had been apprehended. However Potter, Lupin, and Black were still missing. Lupin was the least of their worries, he would return once the moon set. It was Harry and Sirius that caused the most concern, the Dementors were still roaming the grounds and did not have the order that Sirius was indeed innocent, not that it would have mattered. Those frightful creatures would attack anyone that came near them. Search parties were sent out, leaving Dahlia pacing nervously in the hospital wing. Harry and Sirius had been brought back, both unconscious and frozen to the bone. They had been attacked by numerous Dementors by the Black Lake.


	27. Happy Birthday

Dahlia waited at Sirius' bedside, she slept next to him only moving from Black when Remus made her. It had been a few days, since Harry and Sirius had been brought in. Harry had woken up before Sirius; there was no telling why Sirius was still out cold. There were so many Dementors that attacked both of them, no actual reports of how many there were. Dahlia was pacing in front of Sirius' bed one afternoon when he roused. He moved slowly, groaning as he did. The lilac haired witch heard him turning, seeing him awake and moving on his own she rushed to him throwing her arms around him.

"Thank Merlin you're ok," she cried quietly. Black smiled wrapping his arms around the witch, wincing in pain as he did.

"What happened," he asked softly.

Dahlia looked at his face, "I was hoping you could tell me. How many Dementors attacked you?"

Sirius shook his head, "There were too many to count, I don't really remember, other than thinking I wouldn't see you or Harry ever again."

"Ah, Sirius," Albus said cheerfully, "you're awake, now perhaps my niece can get some sleep," he smiled at her. Dumbledore was followed by Fudge and Harry. The headmaster turned to Cornelius, "Isn't there something you need to do Minister?"

Cornelius held his bowler tightly in his hands, he couldn't look at Dahlia or the escaped prisoner, he was ashamed of all the ugliness that transpired that year, "Yes, Albus," he nodded slowly, "It is the decision of the Ministry that Sirius Black has been cleared of all wrong doing and is now a free man. I have sent word to the Prophet and other publications so there is no mistake."

"Have you arrested Peter?" Dahlia asked through ecstatic tears.

Fudge turned his bowler in his hands, "He escaped during his transportation to Azkaban."

A shudder ran through the witch as she turned back to Sirius, "Don't worry little love," he told her holding her hands, "he won't try anything while I'm around."

"Thank you Cornelius," Albus said nodding to the minister. "I need a word with my niece, Harry, and Sirius." Fudge nodded leaving the hospital wing. Albus addressed Dahlia first, "Before you make any future plans, you will need to speak with your father," he smiled.

"Yes Uncle," she returned his smile, holding onto Sirius' hands.

"Harry," the headmaster turned to the teenager, "I understand that living with your godfather is an exciting prospect. However, I think that staying with your aunt and uncle would be best for now."

"What," Harry asked stunned, "why?"

Albus looked at Sirius and Dahlia before answering him, "There are things that have been set in motion now that Peter has escaped. While Sirius would indeed take you in and no doubt be a good provider, you are more protected with the Dursleys."

"Albus," Dahlia asked, "are you sure? From what Harry's told me…"

Dumbledore cut off his niece, "I am fully aware of the situation, but you will all have to trust me that this is for the best."

Sirius gave Dahlia's hand a squeeze, "Understood Albus," he turned to Harry, "Please know that you are welcome to visit as much and as many times you wish during the summer break."

Harry nodded smiling, "I will take you up on that. I should get my trunk, train is leaving soon." Harry hugged both Sirius and Dahlia. He paused slightly after embracing the lilac haired witch, "I'm sorry for all the things…"

Dahlia smiled pulling him in for another hug, "There is no need for an apology Harry, and all is forgiven. I'll see you during the summer yeah?" Harry nodded before bounding off to leave with his classmates. Albus turned to leave after Potter but Dahlia stopped him, "Uncle," she said, her voice halted, unsure if she wanted to bring up the subject of Peter again.

"Yes Dahlia," he turned back to her.

The headmaster's niece looked at Sirius before returning her gaze Albus, "There was a moment in the Shack after Peter had been restored to his human form where he mentioned something that's been bothering me." She paused again, fidgeting with her nails, not looking at either wizard, "he started to say he was a loyal servant to my…" the thought made her physically ill, sitting on Sirius' bed, feeling woozy.

"Dahlia," Sirius ventured, trying to remember what the traitor had said but he was too taken by his rage to recall what had been said.

"He started to say father," she whispered out, fear clouded her pale blue eyes turning them to Dumbledore; "he was talking about Voldemort wasn't he?"

Sirius was stunned, he had wondered if Voldemort was in fact her father after she talked about it in the winter, it seemed unlikely. What should he tell her after the near admission from Pettigrew? Could it have been true or just a spontaneous utterance to shock her into complying with his pleas of mercy? Sirius looked at Albus for some hint that this was false before returning his care worn eyes to Dahlia who looked sick. Her face was a light green and her posture was bent, she looked almost broken by the grave news that could possibly be the horrible truth.

Dumbledore however was contemplative at his niece's words; finally shaking his head after few moments to Dahlia felt like hours, "No, Dahlia, I'm sure the actions of Pettigrew were that to unnerve you, which unfortunately has worked. My dear niece, the identity of your father is in fact a Death Eater, by the name of Antonin Dolohov, currently serving time in Azkaban." He told her as he put a comforting arm around the witch. He hoped that telling her what the other Death Eaters knew to be true and not the actual truth that was shared with only the inner most circle of Voldemort's followers, that Tom Riddle was in fact her father. Severus was the one that told the Headmaster the truth of her parentage; it was a secret that wasn't even shared with Aberforth. An excited declaration from Pettigrew was not how he wanted her to find out; Dumbledore had hoped to never share this information with her.

Sirius crooked an eyebrow at the name, "Dolohov," he questioned the headmaster, "are you certain?"

Albus nodded, sharing the name of her actual father with Sirius would prove disastrous, "The information I have is said to be accurate. However, reports of this kind can often be misleading," he pulled his niece closer, "Dahlia you must believe that no matter who your father is or who your mother might have been, you are my niece and Aberforth's daughter. We are the ones that have raised you, comforted you, and loved you as you have grown into a stunningly intelligent and beautiful woman. Never forget that we are not made by those we came from but formed by those that have loved us."

"Thank you Uncle," she said smiling again.

"Now I'll leave you two alone, but not for long, your father should be here soon," Albus left them with an impish wink and smile, but turned again, "Happy birthday Dahlia."

Sirius smiled, "That's right," he remembered at Albus' words, "Happy birthday little love," he kissed her lightly.

Dahlia smiled returning the affectionate kiss before she climbed into bed with Sirius, snuggling up to him, breathing easier that he could now be out in the open with her. She could be with him without fear of persecution or judgment. He was free, finally, after twelve years of waiting. His heart started to race with her head on his chest and he pulled her closer, he hoped to make this a permanent arrangement with the blessing of Albus and Aberforth, of course. Sirius could not wait to live out the rest of his life with this witch.

* * *

 _Author's note - This is the last chapter in Prisoner of Circumstance. I cannot thank all of you enough! I've started writing in Goblet of Fire with Sirius as a free man! I think I'm gonna call that one Tournament of Trouble, so be on the look out in the next couple days for a new story. I love all of you so much and appreciate everything you've done to help me out! I would love to hear all of your thoughts on the ending of this story going into the next and what you hope to see, I'll try to incorporate as much as I can. Feel free to reach out to me any time, I don't bite, promise._


	28. Elephant in the Room

I was looking for a way to start this with the same excitement I normally have, but I can't seem to find it. So for now I will take a more somber and serious tone. I have some things to address with this story and the succession of stories in my Harry Potter series. Although people seem to leave Gilderoy Lockhart and the Forgettable Flower alone.

I want to address something that has come up quite a bit with Prisoner of Circumstance and it really bothers me on a visceral level. The fact that I have written a connection, not even a romantic one, between two characters, who are fictional I might add, despite the age difference of 14 years. Yes, I know, I wrote Dahlia as a child and Sirius as a young man, however there was no romantic intent between those two when she was a child nor any "grooming". The fact that I have been called out for writing pedophilia is absolutely disgusting to me as this was not my intent and yet even after defending my work and my friends defending my work it still happens.

So I am addressing this one final time. Yes there was a connection between Sirius and Dahlia when she was a child, there was one with Remus and Snape as well. However this connection was not in a romantic light. Sirius loved the girl as a protector/guardian not a partner and the same for Snape. She loved Sirius as a protector, someone to keep her safe in the chaotic mess the wizarding world was in during that time. Then he went to Azkaban. They were separated and Dahlia got to grow up and develop feelings for other people. I haven't gone right out and said it but she and Oliver Wood were a couple. There's a lot that you all don't see because I haven't written it down, but in my head she has 10 years of school and life that happened without Sirius' influence, she thought him to be guilty until the beginning of Prisoner. She then realizes that her feelings go beyond friend and protector during the story. Because feelings for someone you were once close to never change – sarcasm I know but honestly this whole pedophile narrative makes me extremely salty.

I get attacked for three chapters deemed creepy or pedophilia or child grooming. I am a mother and that makes my stomach turn. Think about the words you use before you say them, you have no idea what it does to someone when you think you are leaving a review. I have agonized over months about every review I have received that calls me out as writing pedophilia or something creepy. I have responded to some and honestly in ways I shouldn't have. However I am so damn tired of trying to make people understand what I meant behind it. I have even contemplated giving up writing and taking these stories down, it's affected me that much. I am in a hole of depression because of the last review from lem0ndr0ps calling me abhorrent and taboo and not something they agreed with, in a public review and I cannot delete instead of being courteous and sending me a message. I replied and to be honest I should have waited but I can't take it back, I know heed my own lesson.

The last thing I will say on this, if anyone else reviews talking about the creepy and calling Sirius a pedophile in essence calling me one I will block you and report your review. It is the point of view of the reviewer that twists what is written and I am so exhausted and distressed trying my best to stay civil and defend one of my favorite stories I've written. I have stopped writing Harry Potter because of all this and I honestly don't know if I will continue or even keep this series up. I am done with all the awful things I'm getting called in my reviews, people saying I'm triggering them and whatnot. I am angry and sad and drained having to address it all, so I'm done. I hope that some of you take this to heart, I'm not looking for an apology or really any response just think before your mind twists something into what it's not. Last thought on the subject, I'm done addressing it.


End file.
